Sonny with A Chance of Jonas
by gotta.find.you J O N A S
Summary: Sonny already thinks working on So Random is the best. But what happens when the cast gets a special visit from JONAS and people start to fall head over heels for each other? xJonnyx and some xNawnix
1. Jonas! Jonas! Jonas!

**I thought I'd do a story about SWAC and JONAS. I haven't seen any on the site and both are TV shows so it's ok! I know this is really short, but it's just the prologue. I'll definitely try to make the next chapter longer. I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think. If you review I'll update =).**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonny With A Chance OR JONAS. because if I did, I would have created this episode myself... oh wait, I did. If only it were an episode.**

* * *

"Sonny!" Tawni Hart shouted as she looked for her brunette haired friend (sort of), Sonny Monroe.

"What is it Tawni?" Sonny shouted back at her blond co-worker. Tawni came running into their shared dressing room and started jumping up and down. "What's got you so excited? Did the makeup company send you a lifetime supply of Cocoa Mocho Cocoa?" Sonny joked about the makeup. Cocoa Mocho Cocoa was Tawni's favorite shade of lipstick and one of the only shades the makeup company wasn't making anymore.

"Oh my gosh. do you think they'd do that?" Tawni gushed. "Because if they did I would like so-"

"Tawni!" Sonny interrupted her. "What did you want to tell me?" She got to her feet and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear, crossing her arms with annoyance

"Jonas is going to be on So Random!" Tawni squealed and Sonny nearly fell back on the chair she just got up from.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Jonas is going to be on So Random? When?" Sonny excitedly asked.

"In two days!" They both started jumping up and down, screaming. Suddenly, Tawni stopped. "Hey, do you think Nick will like this?" Tawni asked as she pointed to her outfit. Sonny stopped jumping as well and rolled her eyes, walking over to Tawni.

"Um, hello? Tawni, Nick has a girlfriend, remember? Macy something," Tawni gave her a confused look. "The girl who writes about them on her site?" Sonny said, but Tawni still looked confused. "Oh for goodness sake's, Tawni. Did you not hear a word I just said?"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," Tawni said and shook her head. "I think I'll go change before Nick gets here," she walked out of the room, leaving Sonny shocked by how dumb Tawni was acting. Did she actually think she was going to make Nick leave his current girlfriend and fall in love with her? Hopefully Macy would think it best to stay at home and _not_ come along.

Thankfully, Sonny wasn't looking forward to gushing over Nick like Tawni. Sonny had a huge crush on Joe from Jonas. It first started with his amazing voice and soon after she was hooked. The way his eyes sparkled when he smiled, sang, even when he did nothing at all, they sparkled. And not to mention his gorgeous black locks. Sometimes she just wanted to get close enough to run her fingers through it. But that was just a dream.

Besides, Joe was dating/not dating Stella Malone a.k.a their stylist. The thought of them together made Sonny shiver, but she did have to admit that the girl had a pretty awesome sense of style when it came to Jonas. They always looked amazing, no doubt about it. Sonny sighed and plopped back in her chair. Hopefully Stella would stay at home as well.

* * *

**Like I said, please review and let me know what you think! It would mean so much to me if you did. Thank you! =D.**


	2. Sleep Is All I Need

**So, what did you guys think of the prologue? I know someone already reviewed and told me what she thought of it, but what about you other Sonny/Jonas fans out there? Don't you have an opinion? I wanna read(I almost just wrote hear) it. I hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonny with A Chance or JONAS, because if I did, this episode would have been created during the first season of JONAS, before the show was cancelled :(**

* * *

After a long day of shooting and re-shooting, Sonny had finally had enough for the day. She said goodnight to the cast and crew and walked out the back entrance. Her mother, Connie, came and picked her up at exactly 7:50 PM. Sonny climbed into the passenger seat of her mother's SUV and shut the door behind her.

"Hi Sweetie," Connie said to her daughter as she slipped on her seat belt. Sonny turned to her and smiled, looking tired. Connie smiled back and turned her attention to the road in front of her. She pressed her foot on the gas peddle and the SUV moved.

Sonny stared out the window, watching the city lights of Hollywood. She had never imagined her dream of coming to Hollywood and being on her favorite show, _So Random_would come true. Of course, she never imagined she would be meeting the members of Jonas in two days. Sonny sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, remembering how she had once described the three to her mother.

Kevin Lucas; guitarist and very important backup vocals. The oldest member and brother of the three. Curly hair, almost afro like, the color of dark chocolate, as the rest of the brothers. Hazel eyes. Kevin was also the tallest and funniest member of Jonas. A free-to-be-himself kind of guy. And very caring to peoples needs.

Nick Lucas; lead guitarist, partial lead vocals and piano man. The songwriter and music magician. The youngest and most mature member of Jonas. The one that Tawni was crushing on, the one that had a girlfriend already. Curly hair, resembling Kevin's do, dark chocolate as well, only a lot more neat and tidy and much curlier than Kevin's. Brown eyes full of mystery.

And Joe Lucas; partial lead vocals, guitarist and keyboard expert. The goofy one who got all the girls. The one who was on almost every girls bedroom wall. Straight dark chocolate hair that was almost five inches in length. Mad tambourine skills, and (not something Sonny had mentioned to her mother) the most gorgeous hazel brown eyes she had ever seen.

Sonny wondered why he had to be the one to make her melt into a puddle at the first glance. Why he had to be the second oldest and the most intriguing Jonas. And most importantly, why he was coming and going to drive her into crazy fan mode.

"Sonny," she heard and snapped out of her thoughts. She turned and looked at Connie.

"Yes?" Sonny asked, resting her head on her hand that was resting on the door.

"We're home." Connie said and Sonny suddenly looked around. They lived fifteen minutes from the studio. How could they possibly be home already? Sonny shook her head and opened her door, stepping out and closing it behind her.

Connie and Sonny reached their floor and headed to their apartment, Connie unlocking the door and opening it first. Sonny followed her mother inside and felt the warmth of the room. This made her sleepy. Sonny dropped her purse on the floor by the door and tiredly walked to her bedroom, saying to her mother, "I'm going to bed -" she yawned "- goodnight." Connie nodded and Sonny found her room, slipping off her three inch heels and collapsing onto the mattress, instantly falling asleep.

After four hours, Sonny finally fell into a deep sleep, seeing pictures of faces in her mind.

_Sonny was at the studio, in her dressing room getting ready. Obviously for a sketch on _So Random. _She heard foot steps and turned to see Tawni standing ten feet away._

_"Hey Tawni," Sonny said and waved at her... cast mate. She watched as Tawni just stood there, looking like a robot. _What is she doing? _Sonny thought and stood up, walking closer to the girl. "Tawni, are you okay?" she asked her. Suddenly, Tawni took a step to the left and behind her, appeared none other than Joe Lucas from Jonas. Sonny's eyes widened and her mouth found it's way open._

_"Hi Sonny," he said and stepped closer, smiling at her with those beautiful pearly whites. Sonny was speechless. "I couldn't wait to see you," he continued, taking her left hand. She looked down at her and put her other hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat more quickly than before. Suddenly, Joe got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his jacket pocket. Sonny put her hands to her mouth and silently said "oh my gosh!". Joe opened the box and said, "Sonny, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes! Yes! Absolutely yes!" She slipped the ring on her finger and Joe stood up, engulfing her in a hug before looking at her and leaning in for a kiss. But just inches away... _she was awaken by the sound of the alarm clock sitting on her nightstand. Sonny groaned and pressed the snooze button, rolling off her bed and realizing she was still in the clothes she was wearing the previous day. Sonny walked over to her closet and got ready.

* * *

"Morning Sonny," Connie chimed as soon as Sonny walked into the kitchen. She seemed strangely happy this morning.

"Morning Mom," Sonny said back and sat down at the table. She could smell the cinnamon floating through the air. She smiled and watched her mother walk over and set a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Thanks," Sonny said and took a knife, spreading a little butter on her pancakes. Connie walked over with her own plate and sat down. Sonny looked up from her plate and smiled at Connie.

"So," Connie started, smiling big.

"What?" Sonny asked, cutting her pancakes with the knife. What did her mother want to know? Obviously something Sonny knew nothing about. Connie rolled her eyes, slapping her thighs.

"I heard a so-called, special band is going to be on _So Random_," Sonny rolled her eyes and picked up her fork, taking a bite of pancake. "Who is it?" her mother asked, looking way too excited for a band she was way too old for.

"Jonas," Sonny simply said after swallowing and got up from her seat, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk.

"Ohh, are they those three brothers you have been talking about lately?" Sonny chuckled and poured milk into a glass.

"Mom," she said as she walked back over to the table. "you have no idea who they are do you?" Connie put her finger up then dropped it, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid not," Sonny chuckled again and sat down, taking a sip of milk.

"Here," Sonny reached over to an empty chair which her backpack set on and she opened it, pulling out a CD case. She turned back to her mother and stuck it out. "Listen to this and you'll know who they are." Connie took it and looked at it, opening it and pulling out the book. Sonny smiled then suddenly stopped. "Just don't destroy it Mom," she told Connie and she nodded. Sonny smiled and finished eating.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! xD**


	3. Packing and Interacting

**Alright, the third chapter is here! I hope you guys enjoy this and sorry it's a little short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. And hopefully I get can get some more reviews, please? They would make for faster updates ;D So please at least give me your opinion. Thank you!**

* * *

The guys from Jonas were busy packing, getting ready to fly from New Jersey to California in one day to be guest stars on _So Random_. They knew it was going to be a long trip, almost six hours actually, but they weren't ready for it. After ten hours on the road, having to sleep in small beds and forced to live in a small tour bus, they had pretty much had enough of small stuff. At least they would be in the first class section and not forced to sit in those too-small-for-people-to-be-in seats in the other sections.

"Alright," Nick spoke up, looking around their upstairs landing. They had all their bags and suitcases piled high over by the fire poles, one looking ready to fall down at any moment. "I think we're all set." He looked at both or his brothers and nodded, feeling satisfied with being done with that task.

"Finally!" Kevin dropped to the floor and spread his body out on it, letting his body rest and regain it's strength. Joe and Nick rolled their eyes at him. How could he be so tired? He hardly did anything, but stand around and toss a few items of clothing in bags, here and there.

"Kevin, did you ever pick out a guitar to take along?" Nick asked his brother on the floor. Kevin's head popped up and looked for who was talking to him. His eyes landed on Nick's face.

"Uh, um..." Kevin trailed off and Nick sighed, stepping closer to his brother and holding out a hand. Kevin took it and was pulled back up to his feet.

"I guess I'm going to have to pick-"

"Nooo!" Kevin cried and Nick jumped back, shocked by his brothers response.

"Kevin, you need to pick one, otherwise _none_ of them are going," Kevin looked worried.

"But one isn't enough," he whined. Nick sighed again and crossed his arms.

"Fine! You can take... 3," Nick said and Kevin cheered, dancing all around. His brothers laughed and shook their heads. How could he be so happy at moments like this? Nick turned to his brother, Joe, and said, "Joe, do you have everything ready?". Joe looked back at him and slowly nodded.

"I think so,"

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, sounding like their Mother. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am sure, _Mom_." Nick put his hands on his hips.

"There's no need to get snooty with me, Joe,"

"Oh my gosh, you really are Mom!" Joe said and walked over to one of the three fire poles, sliding down it and landing by the kitchen. Their parents, Tom and Sandy were making lunch while, Frankie, their little brother was sitting on a bar stool near the island. Sandy looked over at Joe and smiled.

"Hi Sweetie," she waved with the butchers knife in her left hand. Joe's eyes widened and he walked over, making sure not to get to close to her.

"Hey Mom," he said and watched her go back to chopping raw chicken._ Sure glad I'm not that chicken!_ Joe thought to himself and sat down at the island by Frankie, who looked over and gave his brother a head nod. Joe gave one back and turned to his parents. "So, what's for lunch?" Sandy looked at him and smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I very much would," she laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry, you'll just have to wait," she said and Joe rolled his eyes, smiling as he got up and walked away from their parents and little brother. But as soon as Joe reached the staircase, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Frankie shouted and jumped off the stool, running over to the door. He opened it and Stella Malone, Joe's best friend and almost girlfriend.

"Hey Frankie," Stella smiled and tousled Frankie's hair as she walked in, seeing Joe standing over by the staircase, one hand on the rail and one foot on the first step. "Hey Joe," she said and walked over. Joe smiled back and waved. Stella looked amazing and Joe wanted to tell her with a kiss, but they weren't anywhere near there yet. "Are you guys still packing yet?" she asked and readjusted the traps of her purse on her shoulder.

"We're almost done," Joe finally spoke and Stella nodded. "C'mon upstairs," Joe started jogging up the steps and Stella followed him, minus the jogging.

"Hey guys!" Stella said as soon as she got to the top of the landing and both Kevin and Nick turned around from the stack of suitcases on the floor.

"Hey Stella!" They both said in unison and turned back to the suitcases. Stella turned to Joe and gave him another smile. Why did she have to do that to him? It only made him weak in the knees. Joe looked away.

"So, uh... we're leaving tomorrow," he told her.

"I know that, Joe," she said with a sad voice and looked down at her ballet flats, wondering why she chose to wear this pair.

"Hey," Stella and Joe both turned their attention to Nick as he walked over to them, along with Kevin. "Why don't we all go out to dinner before we have to leave?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome," Kevin shot out and nodded with a smile. Joe turned to Stella and she did the same.

"Why not?" Joe said and Stella smiled.

"Okay, it's a deal."

* * *

"Gassie," Sonny spoke in s southern accent. The cast was rehearsing their lines for a sketch they called, _Gassie._ The music for the ending started to play and it was a wrap.

"Good job, guys!" Marshall, there studio manager, said and the cast left their spots to take a break. Sonny found herself over at the snack bar, eating crackers and sipping on cranberry juice.

"Hey Sonny," she turned from the cracker bowl and saw her worst nightmare. _Why on earth did he choose to come here at this moment?_

"Hello Chad," she glared and turned her back to him. Chad Dylan Cooper, or as Grady, her blond guy cast mate, put it, Chad Dylan Pooper. Sonny rolled her eyes at the thought and sensed Chad still standing behind her. She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. "What do you want Chad?" she almost spit out his name as she said it. Nothing disgusted her more than to say his name to him, especially since she knew he liked to hear it said.

"Hey, can't a guy just say hi to someone when they want?"

"If it's you saying it to me, then no." Sonny took another cracker and pushed passed Chad, knowing he would probably follow her until she turned back around. And he did, and she did aswell. "Chad, go back to the Falls and take Mackenzie with you. Besides, why are you even talking to me?"

"Because -" Chad stepped closer and looked down at Sonny, giving her the, what she once thought were, dreamy eyes look "- nobody at the falls makes near as many mistakes as you Randoms do!" he laughed as he said the ending and Sonny's mouth shot opened.

"Oh yeah? Well, you guys are going down, just like the Falls. Yeah!" Sonny got up in his face and showed him whose boss. Then she spun on her black converse heel and strutted over to the rest of the Randoms, leaving Chad with no good comeback or anything.

Sonny reached the spot her cast mates were at and sat down on one of the hand-shaped chairs, letting out a grunt. They all looked over at her, confused.

"What's up?" Zora, their skinny little 12 year-old cast mate. Her shoulder length brown hair was braided into pigtails and she had sparkly hair ties to hold them together. Zora dressed like a 12 year-old, but she was as mature as an 18 year-old.

"Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper," Everyone gasped and Sonny rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Do you have to do that every single time?"

"Sonny, please tell us you weren't -" Zora gulped "- talking to him," Sonny's eyes widened and she looked away from her cast mates.

"Sonny?" Nico, her other guy cast mate said. His dark brown eyes and dark skin made him look more serious than he probably was. Sonny turned back to them and shook her head, mostly to herself.

"Sonny, if you were talking to him, I'll kick you out of my dressing room!" Tawni warned.

"Tawni, it's not _your_ dressing room. Marshall said we have to share it." Sonny explained.

"Call it whatever you want, as long as you know that it's mine." Sonny arched her brows at Tawni and sighed, pressing her fingers to her temples and rubbing them gently. Why was Tawni making this dressing room thing so difficult? She knew they had to share it. Why wasn't she embracing it?

Zora turned back to Sonny and looked her in the eyes. "Sonny, were you talking with Chad?" She had to tell them. But what if they didn't understand that Chad started it and she could really help not answering him, even if she did despise his guts. But she had to tell them.

"No, absolutely not."

* * *

**Remember: REVEIW PLEASE!**


	4. Waiting for Tomorrow Already

**Hey, super sorry for the long wait! I feel awful and I can't believe I've neglected this story for so long. I hope this makes up for my forgetfulness and you love me again! Please enjoy ;)**

* * *

Kevin, Joe and Nick took Stella out to one of the newest restaurants in town: _The Blue Eye,_ which was a restaurant as well as a small club. Although, no one under 21 was allowed in the club section of the place so that meant it was off limits for the guys and Stella. But they didn't care, clubbing was wrong and that's how you landed up in the tabloids. Not a place they really wanted to end up right now.

They stepped out of the stretch limo and, instantly, photographers and paparazzi struck them with fifty flashing camera lights, making them all go blind for a few seconds. _Would that ever get easier?_ Joe thought to himself. Why did they have to get right up in your face? The guys knew all they wanted was a story, but why did they have to be so rude and obnoxious? Couldn't they ask nicely?

And their fans, the ones who support them and come to their shows to hear them sing their hearts out, are the ones who stutter, stare, cry and scream. But they still ask nicely with a smile on their faces. They would get a picture, an autograph, maybe a hug. But they all started with one simple phrase: Could I please?

Kevin, Joe, Nick and Stella smiled and waved as the paparazzi took their picture repeatedly, leaving spots in their vision.

Kevin -wearing a black pin stripe suit, zoot suit shoes and a dark blue button shirt with a white skinny tie- shoved one hand in his front pant pocket and waved at the cameras with the other. His hair as curly as it would ever be, shined from the camera flashes and looked even more curly, if that was even possible.

Joe -wearing a black suit, black dress shoes and a white button shirt with a red skinny tie- stood beside Kevin, on his left, and saluted to the paparazzi with his award winning smile plastered on his face. His hair was smooth and fell around his face perfectly, letting his deep brown eyes shine.

Nick -wearing a black suit, black dress shoes and a light yellow button shirt with a white tie- stood on Kevin's right, nodding his head to the paparazzi with a small smile and a wave every now and then. His hair, just as curly as Kevin's, shone from the camera flashes.

And Stella -wearing a flowy white dress with a black belt just below her bust to accentuate her waist, black pumps and silver jewelry around her neck and wists- stood beside Joe, smiling her beautiful smile at the photographers and paparazzi. Her hair in an updo with free flowing locks to frame her heart shaped face.

The group of four looked positivly perfect together. Not a single flaw visible. Maybe their was something floating in the air that gave them such perfection? Maybe it was the pure lack of facial acne? Not a single blemish in sight. Or maybe, just maybe... Maybe they were just that amazing together? It was hard to tell, but something showed and it was not imperfection.

And as suddenly was the camera flashes came, the questions poured out like running water. "Is it true that Jonas is releasing another... What's it like being... Who's the girl?... Is it true your younger brother is joining Jonas?" The questions were confusing, personal and random. Some were left unanswered because they couldn't be answered. It was like a dice being thrown across the floor, you never knew what you were gonna get until it stopped rolling.

The four headed inside, ignoring other questions thrown at them, and let the door close behind them. They walked up to the man standing behind the podium and Kevin spoke up,

"Reservations for Lucas?" The man looked down at the list he had and tapped the paper. He looked up and gave them a quick smile.

"Right this way," he said and led them to their reserved table. They all sat down -Kevin and Nick sitting across from each other and Joe and Stella sitting across from each other- and the man handed them each a menu. "Someone will be with you shortly." They all nodded and studied their menus. Everything was in Italian.

"I think I'm going to get the Pollo con... burro di... limone." Kevin spoke as he continued to study his menu. The others looked at him, then at each other, and back to Kevin.

"Kev," Joe said, "do you even know _what_ that is?" Joe peered over his menu at Kevin and saw his brother look up at him.

"It's food Joe, what does it matter?" Kevin said, trying to make a point that only he cared about. Stella looked up from her menu and rolled her eyes at Kevin.

"Chicken with lemon butter,"

"What?" Joe asked, looking at Stella.

"Pollo con burro di limone is chicken with lemon butter." They all made O's with their mouths. "Don't you guys remember taking Foreign Languages class?"

"Their was a class?" Kevin asked, confused. He'd gone to Horrace Mantis Academy for three years now and still did not know about Foreign Languages class? It wasn't possible. Stella rolled her eyes again and looked back down at her menu.

Eventually, they all decided on what to get and a waitress came over, ready to take their order. Joe ordered Bistecca con patate fritte e verdure miste (Steak with potato wedges and mixed vegetables), Nick ordered Riso e verdure stir fry (Rice and vegetable stir fry), Stella ordered Insalata con condimento (Salad with dressing) and Kevin, not sure if he knew Italian, ordered the Pollo con burro di limone (Chicken with lemon butter). The waitress got everything and headed back to the kitchen.

As they waited for their food, they reminisced on old memories and fun times with each other. Oh how they missed the old days.

* * *

Sonny arrived at Condor Studios -wearing black skinny jeans, a white graphic tee, two tank tops, black and red, and red pumps- in her Mother's SUV. Sonny had recently gotten her drivers license, on her third time, and passed with flying colors.

Sonny tousled her hair and climbed out of her Mother's SUV, closing the door behind herself and heading over to the back entrance. She showed her VIP pass to the security guard and he let her in. She still could not believe it -she had worked on _So Random _for a year now and they still didn't recognize her as part of the _So Random _cast. Either people hadn't watched the show or they just never paid any attention to the cast. Although, the cast of _Mackenzie Falls _never had a hard time getting people to recognize them. Sonny rolled her eyes at the thought and continued to the _So Random_ set.

Zora was dressed as _Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer_,getting ready to play her sketch. Sonny wasn't even sure why a kid at school would need a lawyer, but the sketch was still funny. And standing beside Zora was Nico, dressed as a tall nerd. Sonny chuckled at him and looked ahead to see Grady and Tawni walking onto the set -Tawni dressed as a school nurse and Grady dressed as a school principal- looking very goofy.

"Hey Sonny," Zora spoke, looking up from her script. Her hair pulled back and thick plastic rectangle glasses sat on her nose.

"Hey Zora, perfecting Sally Jenson?" Sonny asked as she walked over to Zora, standing beside her chair and resting her hands on one of the arm rests.

"Yeah, just a few more changes and she should be perfect!" Zora smiled proudly and went back to studying her script. Sonny smiled and walked away, heading to her shared dressing room.

Sonny listened to the silence, letting it fill her and calm her fast beating heart. Jonas was coming tomorrow and she was nervous, mostly excited, but still nervous. She even thought her feelings might be worse than they were when Trey Brothers came to sing a new song of his, but ended up stealing her song and calling it his. After that incident, Sonny had changed her mind about Trey Brothers and his stealing-other-peoples-stuff attitude. Although, Sonny wasn't too upset when Trey ended up stealing Chad's f-fangs and his b-bangs. It was actually pleasing, to be honest.

Sonny closed her eyes for a moment and smiled, remembering the look on Chad's face when he saw the one person who was worse than him. She chuckled and opened her eyes, just in time to see who she ran straight into: Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny's mouth opened slightly and she glared up at her nightmare.

"Chad,"

"Sonny," he glared back and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying (and I mean _trying_) to look cool.

Sonny crossed her arms, still glaring at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I work right back there," Chad pointed at the double doors ten feet behind him. Sonny tightened her fists and clenched her teeth. "But I couldn't mind over hearing you Randoms have some special guests coming tomorrow,"

"Yeah, that's right -" Sonny smirked, untightening her fists "- we've got special guests and you don't." This was making Sonny happy. _Mackenzie Falls _without special guest stars? That was almost impossible, they always had guest stars. Why not today? "So why don't you have any guest stars today, Chad? Did they all finally get sick of you and take back their gift baskets?" Sonny was almost laughing now.

Chad pulled at his shirt collar and blinked. This was an impossible question for Chad to answer. Everybody loved him, right? He thought so. People were just jealous of him, that was all.

"For your information, our director thinks that w-we've been having too many guest stars lately and, and need to cut back. So yeah, take that!" Chad snapped his fingers and quickly shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"Yeah," Sonny arched her brow "I'm sure that's it." she rolled her eyes and headed into her dressing room.

Chad was ruining Sonny's fun. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to be a jerk and go jerking off at people just to make them feel bad? He was a drama queen, Sonny was sure of that, but he didn't need to act like one twenty-four/seven.

At least tomorrow would be better. A Jonas filled day would make everything better.

* * *

**Well? Was that like really boring? I love the feuding between Sonny and Chad and can't wait until he finally gets what he deserves. Mwah ha ha ha ha!**

**So, review and let me know what you thought. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Mine was still the Sonny and Chad feuding xD**


	5. LA Baby!

**Alright, so I'm back to updating this story. I finally finished I Can Only Imagine so now I can work on this. Hopefully you guys haven't given up on me here. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update within the next few days.**

* * *

The following day came faster than anyone had imagined. It felt like mere seconds to the boys, whom were still on their flight from New Jersey to Los Angeles. After their night out with Stella, things just seemed to go by at an impossible speed, racing by like the cars that drove on the Indianapolis 500.

Kevin, Joe and Nick sat in the First Class section, reading, listening to music and/or sleeping. It was nine o'clock and this was what the boys usually did on long flights out of state. Sometimes it worked... and sometimes it didn't. This was one of those times.

"Joe, could you please stop drumming your knee?" Nick asked his older brother, whom was on his right side, as he read his book, _The Choice_ by Nicholas Sparks. But Joe couldn't have heard him even if Nick yelled in his face with a megaphone. Joe just continued on drumming his knee with Nick's drumsticks, keeping beat with Ke$ha and her song "We R Who We R".

Nick looked over at Kevin on his opposite, seeing him fast asleep, hearing his obnoxious snoring. Nick rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on his book. _I bet Nicholas Sparks didn't have to put up with this while he was writing this book._ Nick thought as he looked at the pages.

Ke$ha's song finally ended on Joe's iPod and he quit drumming. "Thank you." Nick said in an annoyed tone. Joe pulled off his giant headphones and gave Nick a confused look.

"What?" Joe asked and Nick looked up at him.

"I said thank you." Nick replied in an annoyed tone.

"For what?" Nick rolled his eyes and and shook his head.

"Never mind." Joe shrugged and put his headphones back on, trying to keep his mind from wandering back to Stella.

It was true: he missed Stella. Even though they had said their good-byes the night before, it still didn't change the fact that he missed his best friend. His friend since they were both in diapers. Stella and Joe were like peanut butter and jelly: they went good together.

But Joe, also, did not want to remember his feelings to Stella, how he really felt about her. Joe liked Stella more than a friend, really, but somehow, he just knew that things weren't ever going to work out between them. They could only be friends. Joe just wasn't sure he'd be able to live with that.

As Katy Perry belted out the last line of "E.T." Joe saw Nick quickly shift in his seat. He looked over and Kevin was holding his arm. Joe pulled off his headphones and heard Kevin's whispering screams.

"_What_ is going on?" Joe whispered, looking at his brothers. They looked at him, shocked and silent. Kevin and Nick looked at each other then, a moment later, looked back at Joe. "What?" Joe whispered again, giving them a confused look.

"Since when did you become the mature one?" Kevin spoke up, still whispering.

That was a good question. Of course, Joe was not the mature one of the group, Joe was the goofy, funny one. Kevin wasn't the mature one either, but he was the romantic out of them. That only left Nick, whom was the mature one. But what was this? Nick whacking Kevin because he was snoring like a grizzly bear? That wasn't like Nick.

"Yeah, when did you become the mature one?" Nick repeated Kevin's question. Joe narrowed his eyes at his brothers.

"When did you become the immature one, Nick?" Joe knew what he was saying, but he knew it was true. Nick was acting like Joe while Joe was acting like Nick. Pretty soon, Frankie and Kevin would be switching places. Oh, what_ fun _that would be.

Nick narrowed his eyes back at his brother and Joe instantly thought he might have gone a touch too far.

"You know, I really _do not_ want to start any fights with you, Joe. Please, would you both just shut up so I can read?" Nick said, but didn't wait for an answer from his brothers before pulling the book back up to his face and continuing to read. Joe and Kevin rolled their eyes in unison and went back to what they had previously been doing: Listening to music.. and sleeping.

"We have arrived at L.A.X. Please fasten your seat belts, we are about to land." The pilot called over the intercom, notifying every passenger to buckle their seat belts. Nick nudged both of his brothers. Joe pulled off his headphones and Kevin jerked awake, looking around.

"The Pilot said we're about to land." Kevin and Joe nodded, putting on their seat belts, along with Nick.

The boys walked off the plane five minutes later, heading through the terminal and out into the open. L.A.X. was huge. No doubt, bigger than New Jersey's small airport and frankly, much nicer. But that's just L.A. Everything in California is nicer and bigger and better than stuff in other states.

"Dudes!" Kevin exclaimed. "It's Lady GaGa!" Joe and Nick watched as their eldest brother jumped up and down in excitement from seeing the famous Lady GaGa. Joe and Nick followed Kevin's gaze to the woman of unnatural fashion statements. He was right, there she was... dressed in cuffed overalls and peep-toe boots. Joe and Nick did a double take, but Kevin didn't seem to notice.

"She's actually wearing something normal?" Nick asked, looking bewteen Kevin and Lady GaGa.

"Who cares! I'm gonna go get her autograph!" Kevin jumped away from his brothers and catapolting toward the star. Joe and Nick watched as Kevin walked up to her, grabbed something from his back pocket and handed it to her. Shock covered the boys faces when Miss GaGa hugged and kissed their older brother on the cheeks.

Kevin ran back over, red faced and not just from the red lipstick kisses.

"Dude, what happend?" Joe asked, baffled. Kevin did not answer him, Kevin just stood there, a goofy smile on his face and dialated pupils.

"You got lipstick on your face, bro." Nick told him but, yet again, he didn't listen. Joe and Nick looked at each other. "I think he's in shock." Joe nodded and they grabbed their brother by the arms, hauling him off to security to be checked.

Once the boys got through security, they headed to the exit of L.A.X. They looked around for their chauffeur, the one who their parents had called to pick them up and take them to their hotel, but they didn't see him.

"Ah, there we go." Joe finally said, pointing to a man in a suit and cap, holding a sign that said, in scribbled writing, _The 3 Lucas Brothers._ The boys chuckled and walked over to their chauffeur, telling him who they were. The man nodded and told them his name was Benjamin. He led the boys out to their limo and put their bags in the trunk.

"I've been given directions to take you boys to the Hilton. Do you need to make any stops on the way there?" Benjamin spoke up as soon as they were all inside the limo, Joe in the middle, Nick on the left and Kevin on the right.

"No, thanks, Benjamin." Joe said and Benjamin nodded, starting the engine and pulling away from the curb.

L.A. shown all around them. Palm trees, sandy beaches, girls in bikini's getting tanned, surfers riding the gigantic waves all the way to shore as the sun shined down on them. This was Los Angeles, California.

The boys arrived at their hotel, on South Grand Avenue, minutes later.

"Benjamin, we're gonna need you to pick us up around eleven and take us to Condor Studios." Nick told their driver. Benjamin nodded and the boys hopped out. They checked in and got their room key before they headed up in the elevator, the fourth floor, and walked to their room. Nick stuck the key in their room door and opened it, stepping in, along with Joe and Kevin.

Once Kevin, Joe and Nick got settled in they changed into clean clothes and headed down to the lobby. They were having a late breakfast with their manager. Their manager, Rick Montello, was waiting in the lobby for the boys as he updated his Twitter account. _Getting ready to head out for a late breakfast with JONAS. Wish us luck with rehersals later._

The boys spotted him and walked over, each giving him a hardy handshake.

"You boys ready?" Rick asked them. They all nodded and followed Rick outside to his Black SUV. The paparazzi was already waiting, antisipating the boys exit. They had already missed JONAS arriving, they weren't going to miss them leaving for breakfast.

Kevin, Joe, Nick and Rick all slipped on their silver-framed aviator sunglasses as the stepped outside, flashes coming from every angle. They waved, smiled, but never said a single word. You give them some, but never the whole package.

After hopping into Rick's SUV they headed down to the IHOP on South Flower Street, hoping for a breakfast filled with pancakes and maple syrup. At least, that much would brighten their moods.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH. I can amazing news! I entered this poetry contest back in August and I just got a letter in the mail saying I'm a finalist! I am so excited and I cannot wait to see if I win lol Wish me luck!**

**Oh, and don't forget to review! **


	6. They're Coming, Get Ready

**Alright, I know what I said, but I actually got it done ahead of schedule! That's amazing and I'm glad it happend. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think about it!**

**And considering what today is, let me have a moment of the spotlight with an original poem by me.**

_**9/11. **_

_**That beautiful day, back in 2001. **_

_**How it started so normal, but ended so wrong. **_

_**The crash of the planes, the sound of their cries. **_

_**Nobody even knew they were giving their lives. **_

_**But now they are gone, they look upon us, **_

_**crying for all of the loved ones that lost. **_

_**I hope you will see, I hope you'll remember. **_

_**September 11 remains here forever.**_

**To all those who lost and to all of those who gave their lives. We pray for you today and always. Ten years and counting.**

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on." Sonny repeated to herself as she paced back and forth in her and Tawni's shared dressing room, trying to decide on what to wear when JONAS came. Something that was sophisticated, but playful. Elegant, but tasteful.

Sonny riffled through her closet, pulling out items that were good, but not perfect. Nothing was perfect, nothing was even close. Why couldn't she have nice things like Tawni and not have to worry about a price tag? Why could money just not be an issue for once? Sonny ran her fingers through her hair, sighing as she collapsed on a chair.

It was 11:00 AM and JONAS was coming in two hours to rehearse their lines. Sonny still had nothing to wear and it was starting to frusturate her.

Suddenly, Tawni walked into their shared dressing room, gaping at the sight of Sonny's clothes scattered all over the floor. Tawni suddenly smiled.

"I see you've finally realized your clothes are last year." Sonny looked up, glaring and Tawni.

"You do remember you commented on my jeans like four months ago, right?" Sonny asked. "If I recall right, you said, 'Your jeans are really cute!'." Sonny said in a mocking tone and Tawni glared this time. Sonny smiled.

"Just because you had one cute pair of jeans, doesn't make you fashionable, Sonny." Sonny rolled her eyes and sighed again as Tawni walked in and sat down on her leopard print recliner, looking at her nails. Sonny had to wonder why Tawni was always so obsessed with her appearance? Was she always trying to impress people, or was she just looking for reasons to get dressed up and be glamorous from night to night.

Tawni suddenly looked up from her nails, searching Sonny's outfit. "Is that what you're wearing when JONAS comes?" Tawni asked, a crease on her acne free forehead.

"Well, it's not like I have anything better. I can't afford million dollar clothes like you, Tawni." Sonny was upset, she was not in a good mood at the moment. She just wasn't feeling awesome like she wanted to.

"Well..." Tawni breathed out, standing up from her chair. Sonny watched as Tawni sauntered over to her curtain covered closet and stepped in, coming out seconds later with three different dresses in her hands. "For today, maybe you do own some million dollar clothes." Sonny's eyes widend when a smile spread across Tawni's face. What was going on? Why was Tawni suddenly being so nice to her? Wasn't Tawni the one who just criticized her clothes that lay scattered all over the floor of their dressing room? Sonny was starting to become suspicious of Tawni's, for once in her life, good deed.

"Tawni, why are you being so nice to me?" Sonny asked, skeptically.

"Because you look frusturated and tired. I just want you to look nice when Joe- I mean JONAS comes." Sonny blushed at the thought of Tawni knowing about her crush on Joe. She didn't know, right? She couldn't have known about Sonny's slight obsession on the beautiful brown eyed singer, she just couldn't have. Sonny had been so careful not to mention his name around Tawni, to never be caught staring at his picture for more than five seconds. She'd been so careful.

Sonny shook her head of the thought and and cleared her throat before saying, "Thanks, Tawni." and taking the dresses from her... friend.

Sonny tried on all three dresses, but decided on the second dress. A royal blue knee length wrap dress with a black belt to accentuate her small waist and a sweetheart neck line. Sonny looked simply stunning in it. She couldn't believe Tawni had actually lent her the dress, but for some reason... she did.

Sonny did her make up, using natural shades and a pretty rose lip stain for color. Sonny then did her hair, curling all over, but straightening her bangs and sweeping them to one side.

"Tawni, could you get me my pumps?" Sonny asked her smiling friend as she put crystal studs in her ears. Tawni grabbed Sonny's shoes and walked over to her, handing her the three inch black shoes. "Thanks," Sonny took them, smiling at Tawni.

"You know, Sonny, I really hate to admit this," she paused for a moment. "but you look really pretty." Sonny's smile widend before she reached out, hugging Tawni like they were best friends. And the thing that most surprised Sonny, was that Tawni hugged her back. They pulled apart and Sonny slipped her feet into her shoes, finding, she stood an inch taller than Tawni, who was wearing ballet flats. Sonny giggled.

"I'm taller than you now." she pat the top on Tawni's head and giggled again as Tawni swat her hand away. Sonny walked over to her vanity and quickly swiped on another coat of mascara.

"Tawni and Sonny to the set! I repeat: Tawni and Sonny to the set!" Marshall called over the speaker in their dressing room. Sonny and Tawni shared a glance of excitement before walking out the door and over to the set that they were going to be shooting on.

They walked on set a minute later, seeing Nico, Grady and Zora standing beside each other, reading their scripts for rehearsal. Their friends looked up, mouths gaping at Sonny's appearance. Sonny blushed and her friends, Nico and Grady, walked over, smiling at her.

"Someones dressed up all fancy for some special guests." Grady said and Nico nodded, still smiling.

"I am not... I just... felt like wearing a nice dress, that's all." Sonny told them, her face getting redder by the second. Why was it so hard for her to tell a little white lie? Maybe it was because she had never actually told a lie before. Well, except for that time when she lied to Tawni about being obsessed with Trey Brothers. But that didn't last long because after about two hours, she found out what a real jerk he was.

"Of course, whatever you say, Sonny." Nico put his hand on her shoulder and smiled again before walking back over to Zora and running lines with her. Sonny let out her breath.

"Sonny, Tawni," Marshall spoke as he walked over to the beautiful two.

"Yeah, Marshall?" Sonny asked, her face back to it's normal shade of a very light tan.

"Here," Marshall held out two scripts. Sonny and Tawni took them. "Go over them with the others. I need to go prepare for our guests." Sonny's heartbeat quickend when Marshall mentioned their guest stars. Both girls nodded and Marshall hurried away.

After rehearsing for half an hour, the girls finally got most of their lines down. The sketch was called, _The Overly Obsessive Fan Girls Who Were Overly Obsessed. _It was about two girl fans who went around, stocking celebrities at concerts, movie premieres, even the grocery store! Sonny knew she'd enjoy this sketch, but it calmed her even more to know that she wouldn't have to pretend to act like she was crazy out Joe.

Marshall came back moments later, talking to no one. Sonny realized he was talking into a bluetooth and turned back to her script.

"Okay... yep... thanks... buh-bye." Marshall pressed a button on his bluetooth and called attention to the cast. "JONAS has arrived, please make them welcome. Sonny, can you get the boys' scripts from the writer?" Sonny nodded and quickly walked over to the writer.

"Do you have the scripts for the Lucas brothers?" Sonny asked the writer, Terry Salem. He looked up from his ratty old notebook and nodded.

"Yeah, here." He handed over three scripts and Sonny thanked him before walking back over to her cast. Halfway there, she looked up and her heartbeat skipped a few times.

JONAS. They were actually there, twenty feet away, smiling and talking to her cast. Kevin, Joe and Nick. They looked even more gorgeous in person. Sonny suddenly became dreamy-eyed and let out a small sigh. She was so close, yet so far away. Sonny pouted.

Why did _she_ have to get so nervous around cute boys? Why did _she_ have to forget every single word in her brain when she looked into one's eyes? But more importantly, why did _she_ have to fall for the gorgeous black haired, brown eyed, beautiful smiled Lucas Brother they called Joe?

Sonny shook her head of all her crazy obsessive thoughts, all her nervousness and dreaminess, and stood a little straighter before continuing her walk to her cast mates, acting like they were just nobody people who she didn't even know. _Normal._

"Marshall," Sonny spoke up and everyone turned to look at her. Sonny looked at Marshall, trying not to notice the adorable boys infront of her. "Here are those scripts." She held them out and Marshall took them, smiling.

"Thanks, Sonny." She smiled at him and nodded. "Oh! Boys," _Crap._ Sonny thought. _ I forgot about introductions._ "This is Sonny Monroe. Sonny, this is Kevin, Joe and Nick." Marshall pointed to each boy as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you." Sonny said, shaking hands with each boy. Hopefully they didn't notice how much her hands were sweating. They all smiled at her and Sonny felt her cheeks flush.

Maybe pretending she didn't like them wouldn't be as easy as she had thought it would be.

* * *

**Alright, so what did you think of it? What do you think of the sketch? I think it's going to be funny! Anyway, let me know by reviewing! Thank you!**


	7. Practice Takes, First Day

**Alright, love me? Yes you do lol. Here's chapter 7 for you. Hope you enjoy it and please, let me know what you think of it. So far, this is the longest chapter of this story. Yes, 3,165 words! Hopefully I can keep them around this length. So, again, enjoy :)**

* * *

Wow was all Joe was thinking when they were introduced to Sonny Monroe. With her chocolate hair, big brown eyes and pretty smile, Sonny was definitely someone Joe could see himself falling for. Joe had hoped that when they shook hands, Sonny hadn't noticed how sweaty his hands were. Or how, when she blushed, his smile became even bigger.

But there was one thing that took Joe by surprise. She didn't seem to know who they were, or that fact that they were the band called JONAS. She didn't seem to be starstruck or dazed like all their fans. _Maybe she's just not a fan._ Joe thought. But he didn't want to think that. He wanted Sonny to be a fan of theirs... of his.

It was true: Joe was going to love the idea of working with the beautiful, dark haired _So Random_ cast member they called Sonny Monroe. He was going to enjoy her company and her smiles. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind his company either.

"So, have you heard any of our music, Sonny?" Joe was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Kevin's voice, directed at Sonny.

"Yeah, I-I mean, I -somewhat." Sonny stammered, but the boys just nodded. She mentally hit herself on the back of the head, thinking of how lame her response was. She wasn't trying to stammer, it just came out that way. It did _not_ sound at all like that in her head.

"Got any favorite songs?" Joe asked with a smile and Nick slapped his arm. "What the heck?" Joe looked at his glaring brother. Why was Nick acting so weird lately? Was it just because Nick didn't have Macy around to cuddle with, or talk with? Joe wasn't sure, but it was really starting to get on his nerves.

"You know what." Nick replied with a raised eyebrow. Joe gave him a confused look. _What the heck are you talking about?_ he thought. Joe shook his head and turned back to Sonny, seeing an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Sorry, we just- my brother is being really weird lately." Joe smirked at Sonny and she blushed again, his smile growning bigger... again.

Nick was glaring at his brother, wondering why he had just said that. _I'm the one being weird lately?_ he thought to himself._ I'm pretty sure you mean yourself, Joe._ Nick sighed and turned away from Joe, who was too busy staring at Sonny.

"What's up with you two?" Kevin asked Nick in a whispered voice. He was confused by his brothers actions, by the way they had been acting ever since the plane ride. He had to wonder what was going on.

Nick shook his head at Kevin. "I don't know, but he's the one who's acting weird, not me." Nick spoke back in the same whispered voice. Kevin shrugged and walked over to Nico and Grady to try and have a conversation with them.

_Perfect._ Tawni Hart thought with a smile on her face. _Nick's all alone._ She fixed her hair and walked over to the curly haired boy, seeing they stood the same height.

"Hi Nick," Tawni said in a perky voice. Nick turned to her, surprised by her presence, and gave a small smile. Nick suddenly noticed that Tawni was actually kind of cute. Her blonde hair, brown eyes and little nose were definitely some of the things that made her cute, but her voice was kind of nice to hear aswell.

"Hey, Tawni, right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Right. Hey, would you mind running lines with me?" Nick thought for a moment. Running lines with the girl would let him get to know her and spend a little time with her.

"Sure, why not?" Tawni smiled at Nick's response and they walked over to a couple directors chairs, sitting and running lines.

Joe and Sonny stood awkwardly by themselves, watching the others talk and smile, getting to know each other and running lines. Sonny was starting to wonder why she and Joe weren't running lines.

"Um," Sonny got his attention imidiately. She smiled. "Maybe we should run lines?" Joe smiled back at her, thinking, _Yes, of course. Anything to see you smile._

Zora, Nico, Grady, Tawni, Sonny, Joe, Nick and Kevin were all on the set, running a practice take of _The Overly Obsessive Fan Girls Who Were Overly Obsessed._ The set was a stage where the boys would be standing, doing a soundcheck before their concert. There were three microphone stands and two guitars on stands, one for Nick and one for Kevin. There was a red curtain hanging for the background, making it look even more like an actual stage. The cast was very impressed.

As the boys stood on the stage, playing one of there songs, Tawni and Sonny came running over like they were supposed to, screaming and shouting out the boys' names, and interrupting the boys soundcheck.

"Oh my gosh! It's JONAS! Ahhh! It's JONAS!" Sonny squealed with a huge smile on her face, jumping up and down, along with Tawni, who was also screaming.

"It's totally JONAS! Oh. My. Gosh." Tawni screamed and the boys looked at each other, but when they turned back to the girls, they burst out laughing.

"Sorry," Joe said, holding his gut. All their faces were now turning red from all the laughing. Tawni and Sonny looked at each other, then a moment later, start laughing themselves.

They all finally caught their breath and settled down.

"Alright, Sonny and Tawni," the girls turned to face their boss, Marshall.

"Yes, Marshall?" they asked in unison.

"Why don't you girls start on the last page, line-" Marshall paused for a moment, scanning down the page with his finger "-ten." The girls nodded and turned back to the boys. They nodded and the girls began where Marshall told them to, talking in unison.

"Kevin!" they both shouted, then looked at each other. "Joe!" they looked at each other again, glaring this time. "Nick!" Both girls covered each others mouths, murmuring things through their hands. Sonny pulled Tawni's hand away from her mouth.

"Kevin! Will you sign my forehead?" Sonny asked, hopefulness written all over her face. Tawni pulled Sonny's hand away from her mouth.

"Nick! Will you sign my armpit?" she asked and all three boys went wide eyed like the script said. Sonny pushed away from Tawni and stood closer to the boys.

"Joe! Will you marry me?" she clasped her hands together, pretending to beg. Joe took a few steps back.

"Secerity!" Joe shouted. Nico, Grady and Zora all came running over, wearing sunglasses and ear pieces. The girls saw them and shrieked, running all around the set as they were chased by the JONAS secerity gaurds, running up on the stage, passed the boys, running down the stage, passed the boys again.

Marshall called it a wrap and the girls stopped running, bent over with their hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath. Kevin, Joe and Nick all high-fived each other and jumped off the stage, meeting the tired girls at ground level.

"You girls were awesome!" Kevin told them, a huge smile on his face. Joe and Nick smiled too.

"Yeah," Joe jumped in. "you girls are really good." Sonny blushed at Joe's compliment and he smiled at her.

"I wish we were that good." Nick added.

"You mean you, Nick. Joe and I were doing just fine." Kevin said and Nick rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Everyone take a break!" Marshall shouted and everyone walked over to the snack table, eating fruit and junk food as they joked and talked about normal everyday things.

Sonny was really starting to like Joe a lot more than she already had. She found out they had a lot in common and liked a lot of the same things. Like, their favorite color was red, they both loved music, both wrote songs, played guitar, watched reality shows when they were bored and talked in their sleep. Sonny was starting to believe she had finally found the perfect guy.

Joe's day was just getting better and better by the minute. He found that he and Sonny had so much in common, it was almost too good to be true. He was shocked by how relaxed she was around them, seeing they were famous rock stars. Not that Joe was full of himself, but they were definitely more popular then _So Random._

Sonny and Joe liked each other, but neither was going to admit it unless they knew the other felt the same way. And neither was about to ask, mainly because they were both too nervous to ask. _I'm a rock star._ Joe thought._ I'm a rock star and I'm too nervous to ask her if she likes me._

Sonny had thoughts of her own. _I wonder if he likes me? Oh Sonny, why are you too nervous to ask him?_

Tawni and Nick had ended up walking away from the group to talk alone. Nick was curious about Tawni. She was definitely different from Macy, definitely more outgoing and somewhat mysterious. Nick wanted to find out if Tawni was just acting or really who she appeared to be.

Kevin, on the other hand, was talking with Nico and Grady, coming up with new sketch ideas that no one would pick, new games to play and new ways to mess with the _MacKenzie Falls _cast.

Sonny would have been worried about Chad coming by and ruining her day with JONAS, but she was too busy staring into Joe's chocolate brown eyes. They were like pools she was drowning in. Beautiful brown pools of mystery.

After running another practice take the group had pretty much gotten the whole sketch down. They had to do a good job on this, they'd be doing it live, in front of an audience of teenage boys and girls, plus cameras to record it all for TV. Talk about pressure.

* * *

It was 3 o' clock by the time Marshall finally told everyone that was it for the day and that they'd shoot it live tomorrow after a couple more practice takes in the morning.

After Marshall left the set Sonny took off her pumps and dangled them from her hands as she walked over to her personal chair. She sat down, tossed her shoes to the floor and pulled her phone from her purse, checking her inbox to see if she had missed any calls. Two calls, three notifications. One call from her mother and one from her best friend, Lucy. And all three notifications were from her Facebook account. Sonny logged onto her account and posted an update. _Just finished the practice takes for the new sketch w/ special guests! Getting ready to go home and sleep. Night ya'll ;)_

Sonny was too busy updating her status to notice Joe walking over to her chair. He smiled at her, watching her tap her foot up and down as she smiled at her phone.

"Hey," Joe spoke, startling Sonny. "Sorry," he walked closer, sticking his hands in his front pockets as he tried to see what she was smiling at. Sonny looked up, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, pressing her phone to her chest. Joe ran a hand, awkwardly, through his hair and stepped back a little.

"Sorry, I-I was-I was just..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Joe, is something wrong?" Sonny asked, sitting up a little straighter. She wanted to know why he was acting so uncomfortable around her. _Why was he stammering and running his fingers through his hair like that?_ Sonny thought and Joe sighed.

"I just... I wanted to say that... you were really awesome today. I'm not much of an actor, but I think you guys could really help us in that department." Sonny deflated some, sighed and then nodded.

"Yeah, absolutely." She spoke in a monotone.

Now Joe was confused by Sonny's expression. _Why was she, all of the sudden, so flat? Did I say something wrong?_ Joe thought and stepped a little closer, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Sonny, is something wrong?" Joe asked and Sonny looked at him for a moment before setting her phone on the counter beside her chair and sighing.

"Joe," Sonny started, pausing for a moment. "I'm... I'm just tired." She smiled a little, reasuring him that everything was okay. Joe smiled, nodded and stuck his hands back in his pockets. Joe looked over at the others, seeing them all still talking.

Sonny wasn't sure of what else to say to him. She wasn't sure if there was anything else to say. She watched Joe watch the others, smiling. Sonny cleared her throat and grabbed her phone and purse from the counter. "Uh, hey," Joe looked back at her, his gorgeous brown eyes making her melt a little. "I should be getting home."

"Do you need a ride?" Joe asked as Sonny bent over and picked her shoes up off the ground. Sonny stood up and smiled at him, surprised by his generosity. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she take up his offer and get a ride home, or should she nicely say no and just drive home alone? Sonny bit her lip, thinking.

Sonny had no idea how much Joe wanted her to say yes. The more time he spent with her, the more he'd get to know her and see her beautiful smile.

"Sure. I'd like that." Sonny smiled and Joe smiled even wider. "I just need go change and then we can leave." Joe nodded. "I'll be right back." Sonny said and walked off to her and Tawni's dressing room. Joe watched her, her bare feet on the shiny, black floor and her toned, pale legs just above them. Joe let out his breath and walked over to his brothers.

"Hey guys," he spoke and Kevin and Nick turned to him.

"Hey," Nick said with a smile as he slapped Joe's shoulder, softly, of course. "Are you ready to go?"

"Actually, I kind of told Sonny she could ride home with us."

"What?" Kevin asked, wiggling his finger around in his ear. "I don't think I heard him right." Nick looked at Kevin, then at Joe.

"Joe, I know you're trying to be nice, but you can't just go giving out free rides to people."

"Nick, relax. Sonny's cool. She's not going to go all crazy on us." Nick sighed, shaking his head.

"I hope you're right."

Sonny changed into dark wash boyfriend jeans, a fitted white v-neck tee and pink Chuck Taylors. Sonny hung Tawni's dress back up in her closet and tossed her own pumps into her closet.

Sonny couldn't believe it, she was actually getting a ride home from JONAS! They were giving her a ride home in their limo, not her mother's SUV. She was going to be hanging in a limo with JONAS! She could not believe it.

Sonny grabbed her purse and phone from her chair and walked out of her dressing room, heading back over to the set where the boys were. Joe was the first to look up and see her. Joe smiled and waved at her, then turned to his brothers, telling them something. They looked up and smiled at Sonny.

"Hey," Sonny smiled at them, not sure of what to do. She'd never gotten a ride home from anybody like JONAS before.

"Hey, you ready?" Joe asked, running his fingers through his hair again. Sonny smiled and nodded. She liked it when he did that.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked over the music playing in the boys limo. Joe was on his phone, typing something. He looked up from his phone and smiled at her, tipping his phone to the side so she could see. She could already see the screen before he tipped it, they were sitting three inches from each other.

"I'm just texting our manager, telling him that we finished our practice takes for today." Sonny felt Joe's breath on her face. It smelled like mint. Sonny nodded and shivered a little. Joe went back to typing and Sonny looked around the limo again. She watched as Nick drummed his knee to Hot Chelle Rae's song "Tonight, Tonight" and Kevin played the air guitar along with it. She smiled. JONAS definitely had music in their blood. It was like they lived on music. Ate it, breathed it, drank it, slept on it.

Joe hit send and looked at Sonny, seeing her watching his brothers. Joe smiled, leaning closer to Sonny, his mouth inches from her ear, he whispered, "They always do that. I perfer to just be in a quiet room with my guitar and my voice." Sonny looked up at Joe, smiling.

_Oh my gosh, _Sonny thought._ I could just lean in and that would be 'd kiss and fall in love._ But she couldn't. She didn't have the guts to. She was such a chicken. She would never have the courage to do something like that.

"You got any favorite bands, or musicians?" Joe suddenly cut the silence.

"Uh, yeah. Ke$ha, Nikki Minaj, Paramore and -" Sonny motioned toward the music "- Hot Chelle Rae." Joe nodded his approval and smiled, listing off his favorite bands and musicians. Ke$sha, Katy Perry, Bruno Mars and Allstar Weekend. Sonny approved of his and they ended up talking about all kinds of music. Stuff they hated, stuff they loved.

"This is my street." Sonny spoke up and Benjamin looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"What building?" he asked her.

"The big apartment building up ahead." Benjamin nodded and continued driving for ten more seconds before slowing down and pulling over to the curb. Sonny unbuckled her seat belt. "Thanks guys, I mean, for the ride. That was really nice of you." They all smiled.

"No problem." Joe said and she blushed, thankful for the darkness of the car. "So, you want us to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Really?" she asked, surprised. He was offering more rides? Why was Joe being so nice to her?

"Well, you did leave your car at the studio."

"Right." Sonny breathed. She had completely forgotten about her mother's SUV. _Guess I'll have to bring it back tomorrow._ She thought. "Well, I guess you _can_ pick me up tomorrow, but I do usually get there around nine... not twelve." Sonny smirked and Joe chuckled.

"Of course."

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." Nick called.

"See ya." Kevin called and Sonny smiled at them as she started to climb out.

"Goodnight, Sonny." Joe said and she faced him, smiling.

"Goodnight, Joe." she waved and stepped out of the limo, closing the door and watching it pull away. She waved again and once she couldn't see the limo anymore, she walked up to the building, going inside her apartment and falling asleep in her bed.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? First interactions and reactions from Joe and Sonny. And what did you guys think about Tawni and Nick? Think I should go any further with them? Let me know. REVIEW!**


	8. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Alright, so I think there will be one more chapter, depending on how I write out the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think! It's definitely an... interesting chapter lol. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonny With A Chance or JONAS. I wish I did... but I don't. :(**

* * *

Sonny woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, blaring it's annoying "beep, beep!". She rolled over in her bed, lifting her arm lazily and dropping it on the clock, hitting the snooze button. It was 8 o' clock in the morning.

She hadn't been dreaming of yesterday, it really happend. She met JONAS, hung out with them and got a ride home. And, of course, they were giving her a ride back to the studio because her Mom's SUV was still there.

Sonny climbed out of her bed, walking into the bathroom across the hall. Sonny undressed, took a shower and stepped out ten minutes later, wrapping a robe around her body.

Sonny walked back into her room, getting dressed in black skinny jeans, a turquiose ruffled top, a black cardigan and silver ballet flats. Sonny then did her makeup and hair at her vanity, leaving her hair in loose curls that cascaded down her shoulders and framed her face. She looked amazing. It wasn't hard for Sonny to pull something like this off, she just could.

Sonny got up from her vanity chair and walked out of her room, heading for the kitchen for breakfast. It was almost eight-thirty and Sonny knew the boys would be coming soon to pick her up.

"Hey Mom," Sonny spoke once she saw her mother, Connie, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi sweetheart. How was work yesterday? You went to bed before I could ask you." Connie put a spoonful of cerceal in her mouth as she looked at her daughter. She watched as Sonny walked over to the cabinet, getting a box of cerceal.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just tired. Work was... work was amazing. The guys are awesome and so funny." Sonny poured herself some cereal and sat down at the table with her mother. "Oh, the guys brought me home last night so I left your SUV at the studio." Connie looked at her daughter, an exhausted look on her face.

"Sonny, that was really nice of them, but I need my car for working."

"I know, Mom, I'm sorry." Connie sighed and nodded.

"You're just lucky I'm not working today." Sonny sighed herself and took a spoonful of cereal. Yes, she was lucky. Lucky her mother wasn't working, lucky she didn't need her car. And lucky that she's hanging out with JONAS.

Benjamin pulled up to Sonny's apartment building, parking along the curb. They boys were in the back, rocking out to Bruno Mars' song "Lighters". Benjamin lowered the privacy glass between him and the boys, turning toward them.

"Should I honk for Ms. Monroe?" Benjamin asked them.

"No," Joe spoke up, already reaching for the door handle. "I'll go get her." He stepped out of the limo, hearing Nick and Kevin asking him questions like, "What are you doing?" and "How are you going to know which apartment she's in?". Joe ignored his brothers questions and walked up the walkway, sticking his hands in his pockets.

It was true, Joe did not know which apartment was hers, he did not know what floor she was on. But all Joe was sure of at the moment is that he wanted to be the first to see her.

Joe walked into the building. The staircase was probably at least five flights. He didn't want to be all sweaty when he saw Sonny. Joe looked around, seeing the wall lined with the tennants mailboxes, on the other side of the room were elevators. Joe walked over to the mailboxes, looking for Monroe. He found it at the end. Their apartment number was right on the mailbox. _24, 24, 24. _Joe repeated in his head and walked over to the elevators, hitting the up button and stepping in once the doors opened.

Joe wanted to see Sonny, he wanted to see her smile, watch her blush. He wanted to make her laugh and hear her voice. Could anyone say obsessed? That's what Joe thought anyway. He knew he was thinking about her alot and was almost positive it was obsession, but what if it wasn't? What if it was something truly real? Could he handle that?

Joe sighed as the elevator doors opened, revealing a hall way. Joe stepped out and looked down both ways, before going left and following the numbered doors. He stopped at the door with the number 24 on it. He let out a shaky breath. Was he nervous? Yes. Why? He wasn't sure.

Joe knocked on the door three times, returning his hand to his skinny jeans pocket. _Relax Joe. Just relax._ The door opened a moment later, Sonny appearing before his eyes. _Wow._ Was all Joe was thinking... again.

"Joe," Sonny gasped, shocked by his presence. "How did you know which apartment was mine?" she asked.

"Uh, your mailbox." He managed to get out.

"Right. Of course." Sonny thoughtfully smacked herself on the back of the head._ Of course he read it off your mailbox, dummy. _"Uh, I suppose you're here to pick me up?" It was more of a question than an answer. Of course she knew why he was standing in her doorway, I mean, the only reason was to pick her up and take her to the studio, right?

"Yeah. Are you ready?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," Sonny grabbed her purse and phone from the table by the door and followed Joe down the hall and into the elevator. He pressed the star button and the doors closed. Sonny suddenly felt her heart speed up. She was in an elevator, alone, with Joe Lucas from JONAS.

"So," Joe spoke up, making Sonny look up at him. She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You, uh, live alone?" Sonny giggled quietly.

"No, I live with my Mom. My Dad lives back in Wiscoinsin so he can work." Joe nodded. He was actually interested in learning about Sonny's life. He wanted to know everything about her. "My Dad works as a used car salesman." Sonny explained. She didn't know a lot about what it was exactly that her father did there, but she knew that he was one of the top car sellers and that seemed like a really good thing.

"That's cool." Sonny nodded.

"Yeah, it can be. But with him living in Wiscoinsin, I never get to see him." Joe had a sudden urge to wrap Sonny in a comforting hug. She truely missed her Dad not being around, but getting all sad about it wasn't going to help. And making Joe feel bad for her was not what she wanted. "But I mean, it's totally fine. He calls every week and checks in on me so it's all good." She faked and smile and Joe nodded.

Now, that wasn't nessasarily true. Her Dad did call, but more like every few weeks. And he did call to check in on her, but somehow the conversations always ended with them talking about her fathers car sales. And those weren'y conversations Sonny enjoyed, but at least she and her Dad were talking.

"Well, at least you have that." Sonny nodded and let out a small sigh, hoping Joe wouldn't hear.

The elevator doors opened, letting them know they were on the bottom floor. Sonny stepped out first and Joe followed, catching up to her once they were outside. Sonny smiled at him and he smiled back, feeling his heart flutter. Joe opened the limo door for Sonny, letting her hop in. Joe slid in after her and closed the door.

"To Condor Studios, Benjamin." Kevin said and Benjamin nodded, starting the engine back up and pulling away from the curb.

"Morning, Sonny!" Kevin and Nick both exclaimed at the same time. Sonny giggled a good morning to them and Joe smiled. He was loving his morning already.

They arrived at Condor Studios twenty minutes later. They boys told Benjamin they'd call him half an hour before they needed to be picked up.

"Are you gonne need a ride home, Sonny?" Kevin asked her.

"No, thanks. I need to bring my Mom's SUV home tonight." Kevin smiled and nodded before they all climbed out and watched Benjamin drive away. They all walked up to the studio, Sonny infront with Joe behind her, then Nick and Kevin.

Sonny saw the secerity guard standing by the door, the one who determines who can get in. _Oh no,_ Sonny thought. _The guys not going to reconize me, and it will all be infront of the guys!_ Sonny sighed bit her lip as she approached the man. She was about to pull out her I.D. card when the man smiled at her.

"Ms. Monroe. Good morning." He said as he opened the door. Sonny was shocked. Why did he, all of the sudden, know who she was? Why was he bothering to care now?

"Uh, g-good morning." Sonny said, shaking her head slightly. She walked inside and the boys followed.

"So, what's first Ms. Monroe?" Joe asked as he walked up beside Sonny, smiling down at her. Sonny blushed, biting her lip. She liked the way he called her Ms. Monroe, like she was something important.

"Uh, a couple more practice takes and then the audience will be arriving soon for the official shoot." Joe nodded, still smiling at her. _Why do you taunt me, Joe?_ Sonny thought as they continued their walk over to the set.

"Hey guys!" Sonny heard Nico call once they were in view of everyone.

"Hey!" Kevin, Joe and Nick all called and waved at Nico. Sonny smirked and walked over to her castmates.

"Sonny!" Tawni called, getting Sonny's attention. Tawni ran over, taking little steps because she was wearing heels.

"Hey, Tawni, what's up?" Sonny asked, smiling. Tawni stopped infront of Sonny, looking down at her.

"Why was your Mom's SUV here while you weren't?" Tawni whispered.

"Oh, the guys took me home last night and-"

"What?" Tawni interrupted, her eyes were wide and shock was written all over her face.

"I said the guys took me home-"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." Sonny gave Tawni a confused look.

"Yes you are." Tawni shot back immidiately.

"Tawni, why are you doing this?" Sonny asked. She could feel everyone watching her. Nico, Zora, Grady, Kevin, Joe and Nick. Probably even Marshall if he was around. Sonny suddenly looked around, not seeing Marshall, but seeing everyone looking at her and Tawni. Sonny looked back at the girl who had been so nice to her the previous day.

Tawni grabbed Sonny's arm and pulled her away from everyone else. They stepped behind a wall, specially made for a sketch they did last week.

"Why did the guys take you home?" Tawni asked as soon as they were behind the wall. The glare on Tawni's face was all Sonny need to know that her castmate meant buisiness.

"I don't know, they just wanted to give me a ride home." she said. "They just wanted to be nice to me." Sonny glared back at Tawni.

"That's not the real reason they did it." Tawni told her. Sonny crossed her arms over her chest, her brow raised high.

"Then what was their reason, Tawni?" Sonny asked. Was Tawni seriously trying to start a fight with her? Was she trying to get on Sonny's last nerve, or was she trying to make Sonny think that the guys were just putting up a front in order to look like they cared?

"Who asked you if you wanted a ride?" Tawni didn't answer her question.

"Joe. And are you going to answer my question?"

"He likes you!" Tawni gasped. Sonny paused, confusion on her face. _What? What did she just say? Did she just say what I think she said? What?_ Sonny thought.

"What?" Sonny asked aloud.

"Joe Lucas likes you! Oh my gosh, I cannot believe I didn't see it sooner. The way he was looking at you, the way he smiled everytime you blushed..." Sonny zoned out, not listening to Tawni anymore.

Why would Joe Lucas from JONAS like Sonny Monroe from _So Random_? He was this amazing singer, talented way, _way_ beyond his years. And then there was Sonny, the girl who spent half of her childhood making her grandmother laugh just for gum with lame jokes on the wrappers. _Tawni is obviously wrong, _Sonny thought. _There is no way a guy like Joe would ever fall for me._

"Sonny!" Tawni shouted loud enough to make Sonny escape her thoughts. Sonny shook her head, blinking her eyes and then looking at Tawni. "Did you even hear a word I just said?" Tawni asked, her hands on her hips. Sonny was about to answer when Marshall's voice called out their names. "Come on." Tawni grabbed Sonny's arm and pulled her along, over to the group of people waiting for them. Sonny shook Tawni off her arm, sighing and crossing her arms. Tawni rolled her eyes at Sonny and crossed her arms aswell.

Why did Tawni suddenly think that Joe Lucas from JONAS was crushing Sonny? Did she not have eyes? Was she suddenly blind? _Or,_ Sonny thought. _Could Tawni possibly be right? Could Joe from JONAS actually have a crush on me?_ Sonny figured Tawni had dirt in her eyes. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't.

"Alright everyone," Marshall said as he clapped his hands together, rubbing them back and forth. "lets run two more practice takes and then we'll shoot for real!" Marshall smiled and nodded at everyone, making sure they all got it. They nodded back and Marshall walked over to his personal chair, sitting down and getting ready to watch everyone practice.

Everyone got into position, running their lines just like they had the day before. The girls screamed, the boys looked shocked and nobody laughed. It seemed like the perfect take, but Marshall made them run it again, just to be sure.

And because Tawni had said that Joe was crushing on her, Sonny couldn't help but feel extra shy, extra nervous and extra flushed around Joe.

Not that Joe minded it, it was just odd for him that she was acting different than she had been around him. He wasn't sure why she was acting this way, but he wasn't going to ask either. He wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

It was almost 10 o' clock when the audience started rolling in. There were fans of the show, fans of only certain cast members from the show, fans of JONAS and fans of certain JONAS members. There were teeage girls, teenage boys, little girls, little boys. And we can't forget about the adults. Possibly the oddest people in the audience. But everyone knew that the adults were probably there because there were too many little kids to _not_ have parents with them.

The real set was all put together, everyone was in costume and everyone was excited to see the magic. Marshall walked out onto the set, trying to get the audiences attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Marshall shouted and everyone became silent. "Now, as you all know, this is a _live_ taping of _So Random_. And that means that, other than laughing when need be, you must remain quiet so the cast can concentrate and stay focused." Half of the audience nodded, while the other half just sat there, looking bored, or annoyed.

"Also," Marshall continued. "If you'll look up, you'll see a huge timer." The audience looked up. "That timer is so you will know when the show is about to start, which is in about five minutes. The clock will start counting down in -" Marshall looked at his watch "- fifteen seconds. Please keep an eye on it and stay seated. Thank you." Marshall walked away and the audience started talking again. Marshall hoped they had heard him and would stop talking as soon as the huge timer went off.

Tawni and Sonny came out of their dressing room. Tawni was wearing a JONAS shirt, skinny jeans, red Chuck Taylors and had her hair up in pigtails. Sonny had on a JONAS shirt, a plaid mini skirt, white leggings, yellow Chuck Taylors and she was wearing a JONAS hat. Both girls looked like the biggest JONAS fans out there, but both knew that they weren't. The girls walked over to their castmates, behind the curtains, running lines one last time and joking around. The boys were dressed in their normal concert apparel -suits, ties and dress shoes.

Sonny found herself, eveytime Joe looked at her, blushing even brighter than she'd started out. It was like Tawni had given her some reason to believe that Joe was falling over her. But Sonny knew that Tawni was just trying to mess with her head. She could be so mean sometimes.

As the clock was showing less than a minute until showtime, the cast did their rituals: Zora snapping off a dolls head and tossing it over her shoulder, Grady break dancing, Nico jumping on a pogo stick, Tawni looking at her relflection and Sonny chewing her special Wiscoinsin gum, reading the joke, rolling her eyes at the joke and tossing her gum in the trash. They all knew their rituals were stupid, but they weren't going to stop and find out what would happen if they didn't.

Sonny watched as the boys of JONAS ran out on set, getting ready for all attention to be on them. Sonny sighed. She couldn't believe she was actually supposed to pretend to_ like_ them. Why did she have to pretend? She already liked them, loved them. She didn't need to pretend.

"Give it up for _So Random_!" The announcers voice came through the speakers. Sonny took in a deep breath, then letting it out, she watched the boys say and act their lines.

They were perfect. _Like Angels._ Sonny thought. They weren't messing up their lines, they weren't laughing at Tawni and Sonny's lines; they were absolutely perfect.

But there was a moment when Sonny almost messed up her lines. When Sonny was supposed to ask Joe if he'd marry her, she almost couldn't get the words out. But she eventually did, sighing with relief once it was out. She couldn't believe she actually had to say that, not that she actually mean it, but it was still hard to say aloud to Joe.

Once they finished the crowd errupted, clapping and stomping, whooing and hollaring. They all ran backstage, jumping up and down as they whooed, excitedly, at themselves.

"That was _awesome_!" Zora shouted, pumping her fist in the air. Everyone laughed and Zora ran off to her dressing room.

"Seriously, that was our best sketch yet!" Nico high-fived Grady, then Kevin, Joe and Nick. "Grady, Kev, let's go celebrate with a victory game!"

"Yeah!" Grady and Kevin shouted. The three ran off and the others watched.

"Are they always like that?" Nick asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it." Tawni told him and he nodded, still smiling. Yeah, he liked Tawni, but he wasn't about to dump Macy for her. Tawni was more like a friend than a girlfriend to him. And he could already tell that Tawni was feeling something for him. Maybe he just needed to let her down, gently, of course.

"Hey, Tawni, can I talk with you for a minute?" Nick asked her.

"Sure." Tawni smiled and Nick led her away from the others, meaning, Joe and Sonny.

All Sonny could think of was one word: Awkward. That was the one word that described the situation she was in. Knowing what Tawni had said about Joe, Sonny wasn't sure if she could keep her cheeks from turning rose red everytime he looked at her. She didn't think it woud be possible.

"Hey," Joe spoke up, erasing the uncomfortable silence. Sonny looked at him through her bangs. "You were really awesome tonight." Sonny smiled and Joe's eyes widend. "I mean, you were good-really good-everyone was good-and you..." Joe trailed off, turning around so Sonny couldn't see him. So she couldn't see how red his face got at that moment.

Sonny bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling. Joe was complimenting, well, trying to compliment her. But still, she was flattered. Sonny walked over to Joe and tapped his shoulder. He turned around in an instant, looking at her and running his fingers through his hair. Sonny saw the reddness in his cheeks and smiled.

"Joe," Sonny spoke, her voice, oddly, calm. She wasn't sure how she was going to ask him, she wasn't sure if he'd even answer, but she had to ask before she lost it. "Tawni told me something... I'm not sure if it's true, but it's been driving me crazy all day and-and..." Sonny bit her lip, taking in a deep breath. "Do you have a crush on me?" Sonny finally blurted out, startling Joe.

How was he supposed to answer that? How did Tawni even know he liked her? Was she spying on him? Or maybe she asked Nick and he told her. Nick could always tell when Joe was crushing on someone, in fact, everyone could, except for the girl he was crushing on.

But what was Joe supposed to say? _Yes, I like you, no, wait, I really like you. You are beautiful and smart and so funny. Kiss me Sonny, kiss me right now and I'll move out to California this minute._ Yeah, right. He was not in the mood for pouring his heart out just to be rejected.

"Why do you ask? Do _you_ have a crush on _me_?" _Good one,_ Joe thought. Sonny's eyes widend as her face turned a light shade of red. Joe used all his strength to keep from smiling at her.

_Great,_ Sonny thought. _Here I am, stuck with the question I just asked him!_

"Uh... I asked you first."

"Well, I asked you second." Sonny sighed, looking away for a moment.

"Alright, how about this," Sonny looked back at Joe, tucking her hair behind her ear. "We both say the truth on three, ok?" Sonny raised her brow. Joe sighed, nodding.

"Ok." Sonny nodded.

"One," She started.

"Two," Joe continued.

"Two and a half," Sonny knew what was coming next. She knew she'd be the only one saying yes. Why did she have to be the only one?

"Three. Yes!" They both said in unison. "What?" They asked each other. "Did you just say-are you-there is no way..." They both trailed off, their eyes wide and their faces burning red. They both knew. They both finally knew the truth. They both liked each other. It was officially known.

Joe ran his fingers through his hair, nervously, he smiled at Sonny. She smiled back, biting her lip.

"So,"

"So,"

"Congrats." Sonny smiled huge.

"Congrats back." Joe smiled aswell. Sonny sighed, looking away as she rolled her eyes. Was this seriously what they had come to? Giving each other a 'congrats' on their liking each other? Sonny was not going to continue it. She just wouldn't.

"Joe, Look," Sonny looked back at him, sighing once again. His smile dissapeared. What was she going to say? "we both just admitted it, we like each other. Now, I'm not complaining, because I really like this, but are we seriously giving each other a congrats?" She raised her brow. Joe chuckled, smiling again.

"You're right." Sonny nodded, smiling back. "Maybe we can just start over?" He looked uncertain. Sonny chuckled.

"I'd like that." They smiled at each other, finally out with the secrets, in with the truth. It felt so good.

"I don't suppose hand holding is against starting over, is it?" Joe asked and Sonny blushed. She reached out, lacing her fingers with his. They felt so strong, so secure. Joe smiled and Sonny couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**Got an opinion? Yeah, like I really have to ask. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Got a favorite part? Mine was definitely when Joe and Sonny told each other how they felt. :)**


	9. You Decide

**Chapter 9 is here. I'm sorry about not updating sooner, I just had a hard time writing this because I was torn lol Anyway, enjoy this and I'll update ASAP!**

* * *

Joe woke up the next morning from a wonderful dream. He could not believe his luck. Sonny Monroe actually told him that she liked him. Was it fate? How could it be that someone like Sonny could actually fall for Joe the, so-called, stuck up guy everyone thought he was. That wasn't who he was at all. Yeah, Joe cared about himself, but he didn't think he was the single most important person in the world. He cared about his family, about his friends and more importantly, the girl he was recently crushing on. Joe just hoped that Sonny would change her mind about him, he was really liking where things were going.

After shooting the sketch the previous night, Joe took Sonny out on their first date, going to the movies and then stopping to eat at a Dairy Queen. Sonny told Joe about almost anything she could think of, and Joe didn't mind sharing the same.

For the first time in three days, Joe actually had someone else to think of, other than Stella Malone. She hadn't even tried calling Joe since they left New Jersey. Joe wasn't sure if she couldn't reach him, or if she simply just forgot about him. But Joe, sad to admit, was almost okay with the second option. Yes, he missed Stella, missed her company and her stupid jokes, but he, sure as heck, didn't miss their, so-called, "relationship". He liked the way things were going in California, not back home in New Jersey.

Joe rolled out of bed, the clock on the bedside table read 6:32 AM. He tousled his hair as he walked into the hotel bathroom, turning on the light and closing the door. He undressed, stepping into the shower and waking himself up. He stepped out ten minutes later, clean and shaved. He dried his hair, combed it, brushed his teeth, put on deodorant and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking out of the bathroom and over to his luggage.

They didn't have anything planned for the day so their manager gave them a free day, to do whatever they wished.

Kevin and Nick were both awake then, yawning and sitting up in the hotel beds.

"Morning," Joe spoke to both of them, smiling.

"Morning," Kevin yawned and Joe laughed, opening his suitcase.

"Morning," Nick had layed back down on the bed, flipping onto his stomach, his mouth muffled by the pillow.

"The bathroom is free if either of you needs it, I just need to get dressed." Joe told them and Kevin nodded, shaking his hair with his hand. Joe grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a blue button down and a clean pair of briefs. He walked back into the bathroom to get dressed, coming out a minute later fully clothed.

Kevin was waiting for the bathroom. He walked in once Joe was out and closed the door. Joe walked over to the bed Kevin had been using and sat down at the end, putting on a pair of socks.

"Joe," Nick spoke up. Joe looked at his younger brother, noticing he was still in bed, under the covers.

"What's up, Nick?" Joe grabbed his gray Chuck Taylors and started slipping them on.

Nick was embarrassed. How was he supposed to explain to his brother? Tawni heart had a crush on him. He just knew it. He'd known it since the night of their first practice takes for _The Overly Obsessive Fan Girls Who Were Overly Obsessed. _The way she looked at him, how she was always paying attention to him, like Sonny and Joe had acted. That was exactly how Tawni had acted with Nick.

And if you think he felt the same way, you're wrong. Yes, Nick liked Tawni, thought she was nice to talk with, but he already had an amazing girlfriend back home. Macy meant everything to Nick, he wasn't going to give her up just for Tawni.

"Yesterday, after shooting the sketch," Joe nodded when Nick didn't continue right away. "Remember when I pulled Tawni aside to talk with her?" Nick asked Joe.

"Yeah, I remember." Joe told Nick. His shoes were completely on now. He rested his elbows on his knees, looking at Nick.

"Well," Nick sighed, running a hand through his head of curls. "I had to tell her something, something... about her and I." Joe raised his brow, nodding slowly at Nick.

If what Joe was thinking was true, that Nick liked Tawni, did that mean he was going to tell him and ask for advice on how to dump Macy? Joe did not what to give that kind of advice. He liked Macy and she was a good friend to all of them. Life wouldn't be the same without her.

"So, what you're saying is that you like-" Joe was about to finish with _...You like Tawni and want to dump Macy?_ But Nick had interrupted him.

"No, no no! No. I am not breaking up with Macy." Joe nodded. _Thank Goodness._ He thought. "I just...Tawni likes me. I knew it the first day, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Yesterday I told Tawni that I had a girl friend. I like Tawni, but only as a friend." Joe nodded again.

"How did Tawni take it? I mean, you telling her you didn't like her back?" Joe asked. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling it was drying. Nick chuckled.

"Well, she took it better than I thought. She told me she knew I had a girlfriend, but liked me anyway." Joe chuckled now.

"Hey, it's like what Dad always says, 'You're a Lucas'." Nick laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I really think Dad needs to stop saying that." Joe nodded in agreement. "So, what's with you and Sonny? You guys left after the shoot and then we didn't see you until five."

"Well, Sonny and I were gone after the shoot because we went on our first date." Joe grinned while Nick just stared.

"You what?"

"You heard me."

"Dude," Nick said, looking directly at his brother. "I thought you were in love with Stella?" Joe closed his eyes, wincing. He really did not want to be reminded of Stella right then. All he wanted to think about was Sonny. Joe sighed, standing up.

"Stella is nothing more than a friend to me. I used to think I did have feelings for her, but now I know that all we can ever really be is friends." Joe walked over to the desk in their hotel room, grabbing his phone.

"Really?" Nick asked, pushing the covers off his legs and finally getting out of bed. "Because to me, it sounds like you're just trying to replace Stella with Sonny."

"That is not tr-"

"Really, Joe? Say that to my face, right now. Tell me that you're not trying to replace Stella?" Joe's lips were a thin line as he stared at Nick, knowing his brother was right. He was trying to replace Stella. Replace her so he wouldn't have to deal with the fact that he still loved her, still cared about her.

"Alright ok? You're right. I-I just can't do this with her anymore. Stella means everything to me, Nick." Joe sat down at the desk, slumping over. "But I can't do it anymore. Everytime something happens between us, something always goes wrong. It's off and on, never just on. I just can't do it anymore. I just..." Joe trailed off, setting his phone back on the desk. Joe rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Nick could not believe what he was hearing. Joe was broken, sitting in two pieces in front of him. Nick sighed, resting a hand on Joe's shoulder. Joe felt so weak under Nick's hand, so fragile.

"Joe, look," Nick's voice was softer now, more concerned. "I understand how you're feeling, really I do. But killing yourself over the two of them isn't going to help. You're gonna have to choose: Stella or Sonny." Joe was looking at Nick now, his face tired, making him look older than he was.

"You're not kidding, are you." Joe already knew the answer, he didn't need Nick to tell him.

XOXO

Since they guys had the day off, Joe decided to go for a walk, sunglasses included. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do once he got wherever it was he was going, but he didn't care. " I just need to think." is what Joe had told his brothers in their hotel room. _I just need to think._ Joe repeated the words in his head, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets.

Why was he stuck in the middle? Two amazing girls who Joe had fallen for. One he'd known all his life and one he'd known for a mere two days. Stella, his best friend since they were both in diapers. They knew each other so well. But maybe Joe didn't know Stella as well as he had thought. Why couldn't he figure out why they couldn't stay together for more than a day? Was he really that awful to be around? _No, _Joe thought._ That can't possibly be it._

But Sonny; she'd liked him the first day, that's what she had said on their date anyway. And they had so much in common, more than he and Stella ever had. Sonny and Joe both had a passion for music and for making people laugh. Joe always found that beautiful in a girl, not that Sonny wasn't beautiful, because she was. But that little fact made her even more beautiful to Joe.

_Give me some kind of sign here,_ Joe thought. _Tell me what to do, God._ He didn't know where else to turn.

Joe ended up walking to a park, finding a bench, he sat down, sighing and leaning back. He just needed to relax and find his mind. He felt like he was going crazy. Stella or Sonny? Sonny or Stella? He didn't know what to do, he just knew that he was supposed to pick one.

People walked by, not even noticing that he was someone famous, someone of importance. Joe felt even more relaxed to know he didn't have the paparazzi breathing down his neck, trying to get in on the scoop.

Joe's phone suddenly went off, shaking him from his thoughts. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking at the screen. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. Stella was calling him for the first time in three days. Was this his sign?

"Hello?" he answered.

"Joe! Oh my gosh, how are you? Sorry I didn't call sooner. I got grounded for failing my Seience homework. Luckily it was only for two days. Mom said it was because I've never been grounded before so she let me off with only two days..." Joe listened to Stella go on and on and on. He wasn't even really listening, he kept thinking about the situation he was stuck in. Even hearing Stella's voice didn't make things any clearer.

"Joe, are you even listening?" Stella asked suddenly, making him focus on the phone call.

"Sorry, Stella. Hey, thanks for calling, but I gotta go. I'll call you later, ok?" he tried to sound as nice as he could.

"Yeah... sure. Talk to you later." Stella said and hung up. Joe suddenly felt like a jerk for telling Stella he needed to go when he really didn't. Joe groaned, tipping his head back and letting up hang. Joe suddenly bolted his head up, his phone playing his ringtone again. He looked at the screen, expecting to see Nick's name. But it wasn't Nick. It was Sonny.

"Hello?" Joe answered, sighing.

"Joe, it's Sonny." Joe smiled.

"Hey Sonny, what's up?" Joe leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I heard from Nico and Grady, since they were hanging out with Kevin yesterday, that you guys have a free day." Joe could hear the smile in Sonny's voice.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" Joe didn't want to tell Sonny no. He didn't want to upset her or make her mad. But Joe needed time to think, to get his head straight.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, but I just can't. I've got a lot on my mind right now and I just need to think."

"Oh." _Thank you so much for making me feel like an even bigger jerk!_ Joe thought. "Well, just let me know when you've got everything straightend out." He could feel her trying to force a smile through the phone.

"Sonny, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, really. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok. Bye." Joe closed his phone. _She didn't sound too upset._ Joe thought. But Sonny not being upset didn't make him feel any better. And he still wasn't getting and thinking done.

Joe stood up, slipped his phone back in his pocket and walked back the way he'd came.

Joe made it back to the hotel, texting his brothers about half way there, he told them he was coming back. Nick had explained to Joe that the receptionist would have a key card for him if he needed one. _Thank you, Nick._ Joe thought. He got his key card from the receptionist, went up the two floors in the elevator and headed into his room.

All Joe wanted was to think. All he needed was to think. He couldn't possibly do anything else until he thought.

Joe plopped down on one of the beds, sighing with exhaustion. He felt like he was in a love triangle, the person in the middle, stuck with all the desicion making. It felt like a lot for Joe. Why couldn't he just choose and not hurt anyone?

Joe ended up falling asleep, dreaming about the two girls in his life. He wanted them both, wanted them to care no matter what he chose. He dreamed that they both wanted him and enither cared if the other got him. Stella wanted Joe to have Sonny and Sonny wanted Joe to have Stella.

Joe's eyes flew opened, looking around the room. Once he realized he was still in their hotel room he sighed, covering his eyes with his forearm. _Okay, sleeping did not help at all. _Joe thought. _Maybe I should just talk with them about it._ It seemed like the most logical thing to do.

Joe got up from the bed, walking over to the desk and picking up his phone once again. He decided it would probably be best to call Stella first. She was his best friend and she needed to know first. _She needs to know first._

Stella answered on the third ring, sounding somewhat excited to hear Joe on the other end. It was true; she missed him. She missed his goofy smile, his funny jokes and his big brown eyes. Stella missed her best friend, Joe.

"I need to talk to you." Joe said.

"Uh, sure. What's up?" Stella asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear or wanted to know why Joe wanted to talk with her. It could be anything. Bad or good. And she wasn't sure if she even wanted to hear the good talk.

"Us." Joe said. _What?_ Stella thought. "You and me." Joe sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Stella, I need to know what's really going on between us. Are we or aren't we something?" Stella was confused. _What does he mean by something?_

"Joe, I don't understa-"

"Are we a thing? Are we an item? Are we _together_?" Both ends were silent for a moment, especially Stella's. She didn't know how to answer Joe's question. _How am I supposed to tell him the truth?_ Stella bit her lip, closing her eyes as she sat in her bedroom on the floor, fashion magazines spread out infront of her. Stella sighed, opening her eyes.

"No," she answered flatly. Joe sighed. He was happy, but he was also dissapointed.

"So, there's nothing going on between us?" Joe asked. He needed to know for sure. He neeeded to know if he and Stella were anything that could keep him from being with Sonny.

"I don't know, Joe, why don't you tell me?" Joe was surprised by Stella's question. He thought about it for a second. He did love Stella, he truly did... but he didn't think he could go through anymore of their rollercoaster dating. And he didn't want to lose Stella as a friend. Their friendship was so important to him. He needed her in his life.

"Alright, I love you. I love you, Stella." Joe spoke and Stella's heart beat quickend it's already fast pace. But before she could respond, Joe continued. "But I can't... I can't deal with our back-on/back-off again dating. You're my best friend, Stella, but I just can't do that anymore."

_He is right._ Stella thought. _He is so right. _They couldn't, they couldn't continue doing the things they had been doing. They couldn't continue on the rollercoaster anymore. It was time to get off. The ride was over.

"Then it's over," Stella managed to get out. Her throat felt like it was closing up, keeping her from talking.

"I-I guess so." Joe said back.

"We're still friends, right?" Stella managed a chuckle. Joe smiled.

"Of course." Stella smiled, holding back tears she knew were coming no matter what. "I'll talk to you soon, ok?"

"Ok." Stella whispered.

"Bye." Joe hung up and sat back down on the bed, putting his face in his hands. He sighed, thankful that was over with. He didn't know how much more of that he could take.

Joe's phone suddenly went off, startling him. He looked at the screen, a text message notification was on the screen. Joe went to the message, opening it and reading it. It was a text from Nick. "_Joe, Kev and I are stopping at BK. You want anything?"_ Joe text back: _"No thanks, Nick. I'm going out on the town. See you guys later."_ Joe hit send and went to his contacts, finding Sonny. He needed to call her and tell her he was officially free tonight.

* * *

**Alright, so what did you think? Let me know, ok? I would love your opinion. Thank you!**


	10. Second Date

**Alright, so I am really sorry, but this chapter took a lot longer to write than I thought it would. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :) And thank you to everyone who has added me to their favorite authors list or favorite stories list. I love you all and can't wait to start another story!**

* * *

_Yes._ Sonny thought. _He really likes me!_ She didn't know whether to jump for joy or just scream at the top of her lungs. So she just sighed and fell back into her chair in hers and Tawnis shared dressing room, closing her eyes and smiling to the ceiling.

"Are you still up to going out? I'm free now." Joe had said when he called Sonny. She smiled, biting her lip.

"Of course. Where were you thinking?" Sonny asked.

"I was thinking of a surprise."

"A surprise?" Sonny asked, confused. _What kind of surprise could you have in mind, Joe?_ She hadn't thought of surprising _Joe_.

"Yeah, a surprise." He spoke with a smile. "So, what do you say?" Of course she said yes. She wasn't going to say no to Joe.

Like she even had to try to be happy. She was going out on, yet, another date with Joe Lucas. _Wait,_ Sonny thought, opening her eyes and sitting up in her chair, her smile now gone from her lips. _Joe's dating Stella, right? He's not free to be dating anyone else. _Sonny's eyes widend. _Oh my gosh, I'm dating someone with a girlfriend!_

Sonny stood up from her chair, pacing back and forth. She'd gone over this, in her head, at least five times since the boys arrived three days ago, thinking about how Joe and Stella were one of those on-again-off-again couples. She hadn't even been thinking about Stella while they were busy staring into each others eyes. Two chocolate pools to dive into. It was hard to think of anything while looking into Joe's eyes.

Why hadn't Joe mentioned anything about Stella? Why hadn't he even brought her up just once? Were they dating? Were they broken up? Was Joe dating two girls at the same time? Sonny asked herself so many questions during her pacing. She had to ask them, she just had to.

"Joe wouldn't do that." Sonny told herself aloud. "He would have to be crazy to date two girls at the same time. He's not crazy." She told herself. "He's not."

Tawni suddenly walked into their dressing room, startling Sonny. Tawni raised her brow.

"What's up with you?" Tawni asked, walking over to her vanity and redoing her makeup. She reapplied her cocoa mohoco cocoa lipstick, then her mascara.

"Tawni," Sonny walked over to her blond friend, her hands shoved in her suit pants pockets. "Have you ever dated a guy who was dating someone at the same time as he was dating you?" Tawni looked at Sonny in the mirror, her right hand holding the mascara wand right in front of her lashes.

"Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone else," Tawni said finally, lifting the wand and running it through her lashes. "But yeah... I have." Sonny tucked her hair behind her ear.

"How did you deal with it?" Sonny asked her. Tawni put the wand back in the tube, twisting it closed.

"I dumped him," she said matter-of-factly. "Mainly because he was dating her as well as me, but also because I didn't like him."

"So, you didn't jump him just because he was dating her too?"

"No. I mean, he was cute and all, but he just didn't... get me, you know?" Sonny nodded. She knew exactly what Tawni was talking about. She knew exactly what she meant. "Sonny, if you're dealing with something you can come to me, ok?" Tawni looked honestly sincere.

"Tawni, I'm fine, really. Everything is... fine." Tawni slowly nodded and gave Sonny a small smile before walking out of the room, leaving her alone.

Sonny sat down in her chair, looking at her clasped hands. She decided she was going to go through with it, go on her date with Joe. But if he accidentally mentioned anything about Stella or called her Stella, she was out of there. She didn't want to hear her name at all, even if it was an accident.

Sonny got dressed -shiny royal blue bubble skirt, black quater-sleeve caridan, faded marroon camisole and black peep toe booties. She look absolutely stunning. She hoped Joe would like her outfit, maybe even tell her that he did.

Sonny left Condor Studios around 2 o' clock, saying goodbye to her castmates on the way out. Sonny got into her Mothers SUV, starting the engine and heading back to her apartment building. Since Joe was surprising her, he was going to be picking her up and taking her there... to wherever it was that he was taking her.

Sonny arrived back at her apartment building ten minutes early. She had to admit; she was excited.

"You need to calm down, Sonny." she told herself. She grabbed her iPod from the center console and stuck the buds in her ears, listening to one of her favorite bands, Paramore. She lay back in the drivers seat of her Mothers SUV, closing her eyes and listening to Hayley Williams belt out the lyrics to "That's What You Get".

Joe drove up exactly nine minutes later, a minute early. He parked up behind Connies SUV, shutting off the engine of the rental car he had picked up. He stepped out and walked over to the sidewalk, heading up to the apartment building when he saw Sonny bobbing her head to music, her eyes closed, as she sang in her Mothers SUV. Joe smiled, watching Sonny enjoy her love of music. _I wonder what she's listening to._

He walked over to the drivers side and knocked gently on the glass. Sonny's eyes popped open, startled by the sound. She saw Joe and relaxed, smiling. Sonny pulled the ear buds out and turned off her iPod, reaching for the doorhandle as Joe stood back, letting her out.

"Hey," Sonny smiled, looking up at the brow beauty in front of her.

"Hey," Joe smiled back, flipping his hair from his eyes with the simple shake of his head. Sonny stepped out fully and Joe noticed what she was wearing. "You look amazing." Sonny blushed.

"Thank you."

"So, what were you listening to?" Joe asked, gesturing toward the iPod in Sonnys hand.

"Oh, Paramore." Sonny said as she grabbed her purse from the drivers seat and put her iPod inside it.

"Let me guess," Joe put on his thinking face, rubbing his chin. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Sonny, saying, "'That's What You Get'?" Sonny was surprised.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked.

"Hey, who wouldn't listen to that song?" Joe smiled and Sonny bit her lip, thinking, _I could kiss you right now._ "So, are we ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she closed the SUV's door and followed Joe over to his rental car, hopping in the passenger seat when he opened the door for her. She watched as door ran around the front of the car, opening the driver side door and getting in. They put on their seat belts and Joe started the engine, glancing at Sonny before pulling away from the curb.

They arrived at Grand Ave, driving south toward Joe's big surprise. Sonny wished she could read minds right at that moment, just so she could know where Joe was taking her.

"I know what you're thinking," Joe spoke up, breaking Sonny from her thoughts. She looked at him, confused. "but I'm not telling you where we're going."

"How do you know that's what I'm thinking?" she asked, smirking at him. He chuckled and glanced at her sideways.

"Well, you've been biting your lip for the last fifteen minutes, which means you're nervous, or you're holding something in." Sonny blushed. How could Joe have known she had been biting her lip, unless he was watching her? There was no way.

"You were watching me?" She asked. Now it was Joe's turn to blush. He cleared his throat.

"So what if I was?" Sonny giggled and bit her lip again. _Just kiss me right now, Joe. _Sonny thought.

"Well, if you were... I'd be really flattered," Sonny told him and he smiled. "and maybe a little afraid." she added and they both burst out laughing. Joe knew Sonny was joking. At least, he hoped she was joking. It wasn't like he'd been staring at her _that_ much. Only just a little.

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to close your eyes,"

"Close my eyes?" Now Sonny was concerned. Why did he need her to close her eyes?

"Yeah, so you don't see the surprise early." _Duh._ Sonny thought, nodding. She closed her eyes and waited for her signal to open them. Sonny felt the car slow down, down, then come to a slow stop. She heard Joe put the car in park, then shut off the engine.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Sonny asked. Joe chuckled.

"You know, it would go a lot faster if you didn't ask so many questions." Sonny stuck her tongue at him, her eyes still closed, and he laughed.

"Just let me know when I can, okay?" She said.

"Okay, you can open them." Sonny rolled her eyes behind her lids and licked her lips before opening her eyes to see everything again. She looked out the window, shocked by what she saw.

"Oh my gosh." she put her hand to her mouth, looking bewteen Joe and the building right in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. The Walt Disney Music Hall. The hall known for showcasing some of the greatest Disney classics, like, _The Lion King, Snow White, The Little Mermaid_, etc.

"Surprise." Joe said, a grin on his face. Sonny finally kept her focus on Joe, letting her hand fall away from her mouth. She smiled at him, wondering how he could be so amazing.

"Joe, this is awesome! I've never been here before." Sonny told him.

"Well, now is your chance." They smiled at each other once more before stepping out of the rental car. Joe locked the doors and shoved the keys in the pocket of his leather jacket before meeting Sonny at the front of the car. They laced their fingers and walked up to the huge music hall.

There were dancers everywhere! Sonny counted at least twenty-five on the stage. They were rehearsing for a performance of Disney's _Tarzan_, one of Sonny's favorite Disney movies, not that she would admit that to anyone.

Joe showed her around, telling her what certain things were and what they did.

"Wow. How do you know what all this stuff is for?" Sonny asked him as they stood backstage while the performers were on stage, still rehearsing. Phil Collins was playing as their show music.

"Nick used to perform on Broadway when he was younger." Sonny's eyes widend, a smile on her lips.

"No way."

"Way." Sonny giggled quietly. "Nick loved being up on stage, and he still does, but Broadway isn't really his thing anymore." Sonny nodded. She knew what it felt like to get tired of something, to simply not be interested anymore. Not that she personally knew what it felt like to give up something like being on Broadway, but the losing interest itself is what she got.

After watching the performers for half an hour longer, Joe and Sonny left the music hall, heading back to the rental car, hand in hand.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Joe, I really enjoyed it." Sonny was truely honest. She loved it and she was so happy she could share it with Joe. He smiled at her.

"Well, you're welcome, I really enjoyed it too." She smiled back at him. It felt like they'd known each other for so long, much longer than three days. It felt like years to Sonny and Joe. Many wonderful years.

"So," Sonny spoke in a super up-beat attitude, not much different than her normal attitude. "Where off to next?" Joe chuckled.

"Are you always so perky?" Sonny sideglanced at him, confused.

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" She was only joking, but she wasn't sure why he was even asking.

"I didn't mean it that-"

"Joe, relax," Sonny told him, putting her other hand up. "I was only joking." He sighed and nodded. "And I don't know the answer to your question," she admitted. "I've just always been that way. But I'm not perky 24/7." Joe and Sonny shared another chuckle just before arriving back at the rental car.

"And to answer your question from before," Joe spoke, opening the driverside door. "I thought we'd get something to eat."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? I thought that throwing a little Disney in there would be kind of fun. And Tarzan is one of my favorite Disney movies! I hope you can leave me a review and let me know what you thought. I don't have many reviews and I can't honestly tell what you all think about my story. Anyway, I think there will be one more chapter and then I don't know after that. I probably WON'T make a sequel because I don't think I'd really want to (I know, sorry!), but I'll definitely write another JONAS or SWAC story. I love both shows and I miss them so!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. LAX Goodbyes

**Chapter 11, the final chapter in this story. I feel really bad about ending this, but it's how it must be. There isn't really anymore I can do. And besides, I'm sure you guys don't want to read another Joe/Sonny fanfic, right (couldn't you just hear the sarcasim?)? Hope you enjoy this last chapter and please, if you want, you can overload this story with reviews. I wouldn't mind, really ;)**

* * *

"Yesterday was amazing, Mom." Sonny gushed to her mother, Connie, as she made breakfast. Her specialty was chocolate chip peanut butter pancakes. "Joe is, like, the perfect gentleman. He opened my door for me, pulled out my chair. I wish you could have seen him." Connie just grinned at her daughter. She was in absolute crush mode. She wasn't going to stop talking about Joe anytime soon, that much Connie knew. And it was only 8 in the morning.

"Maybe you'll have to bring him around so I _can_ see him." Connie told Sonny.

"Oh. Actually, I can't." Sonny sounded deflated.

"Why not? Don't you want him to meet your awesome Mom?" Connie started doing a little dance and Sonny blushed, thankful no one else could see her Mother.

"Mom! Please stop!" Connie suddenly stopped, sad. "And I can't bring Joe because he's flying back to New Jersey at ten o' clock." Sonny pouted, letting out a little sob. Connie watched her daughter. She was truely upset. She was really going to miss him. Connie had to wonder what had happend between them.

"What happend between you two?" Connie asked and Sonny blushed.

"Mom," Sonny whined, giving her Mother a grossed out look.

"Alright, alright." Connie said, putting her hands up in defense. "So, you really like him?" Sonny nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Mom, Joe and I have so much in common. We both have a love for music, both sing, love a lot of the same musicians -I don't want to jinx anything, but I think we're perfect." Connie's eyes widend.

"Sonny, are you sure? You've only known this boy for four days."

"Mom, he's not just _some boy_, he's really amazing and he gets me." Sonny had a five second stare with her Mother, letting her know she was absolutely serious. Connie finally sighed.

"Well, I guess I can't make you change your mind so... why don't you go." Sonny didn't respond for a moment.

"What?"

"Go. Go to the airport and see him off before he leaves. Hurry!" Sonny was shocked by her Mothers sudden pushiness, but she didn't question it. She got stood up from where she was leaning on the counter and bolted for the front door, grabbing her purse and cell phone on the way out.

Sonny knew it was going to take an hour or more just to reach the airport. She knew traffic would probably be super packed, but she had to try. She had to say goodbye to his face.

Sonny raced down two flights of stairs, almost knocking over an old married couple. They scowled and scoffed at her, but they had no idea how badly she needed to get there _on time._

As Sonny ran out to her Mothers SUV, her phone started ringing. She pulled it from her purse as she jogged over to the driverside, looking down at the screen. _Unknown Call_ is what it said. Sonny bit her lip. She didn't want to answer it and be late, but something was pulling at her, telling her to answer.

"Hello?" her voice was frantic and annoyed. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone while she was in "Joe Mode", but she was curious as to who was calling.

"Sonny? It's Nick Lucas." Sonny was confused. Why was Nick Lucas calling her?

"Nick? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, but you know we're leaving today, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Sonny hopped into the SUV, starting the engine.

"Well, is there anyway you can make it down here before ten o' clock?" Sonny grinned. It was almost like she had read his mind. _Just what I was thinking, Nick._ She thought.

"I'm way ahead of you, Nick. I'm already on my way."

"Wow. Uh, okay. Just try to make it before ten."

"Don't worry," Sonny told him. "I'm planning on it." Sonny hung up and pulled away from the curb, going faster than she should have. But she had to make it there on time, otherwise, she'd never see him again.

Sonny headed down the highway, toward L.A.X. There was already a ton of traffic and Sonny knew it would take at least thirty minutes to clear, maybe longer.

It felt like hours before Sonny finally escaped all the traffic and arrived at the airport. She shut off the engine and grabbed her purse as she jumped out of the SUV and ran inside. She had ten minutes before their flight took off and they headed back to New Jersey.

_I should have worn flats, or sneakers._ Sonny thought. _This is no way to run through an airport._ She wasn't even sure why she wore heels, they just looked cute with her outfit.

Sonny ran to the front desk, asking for the ten o' clock flight back to New Jersey. "My boyfriend is on that flight." Sonny said it so fast there wasn't time to take it back. _My boyfriend._ She thought. She liked the sound of that. The woman behind the desk told Sonny their flight number and she thanked the woman, racing toward security.

Nick was waiting at security for Sonny. He waved at her and she hurried over to him. "Hey, I made it." Sonny said, out of breath. Nick smiled at her.

"Just in time. Come on, we want to surprise him." Sonny hurried through security, removing her jewlery, and everything else medal on her. Once she was through she followed Nick, behind him, of course. She didn't want Joe seeing her early.

He was sitting in one of the many white plastic chairs, facing the windows that viewed the planes and their take off. He was bent over, looking at the screen of his phone, posting an update on their Facebook and Twitter accounts. Kevin was sitting behind him, looking out for Nick and Sonny. Once Kevin spotted them, he waved. They walked over, Nick walking over to where Kevin was. Sonny stood behind him still.

"Hey Joe," Nick said.

"Yeah?" Joe asked, not looking up from his phone.

"I think you lost something." Joe stopped typing, a confused look crossing his face. _I lost something?_ Joe turned to see what Nick was talking about. Nick just stood there, a goofy grin on his face.

"Nick, what are you...?" Joe spoke as a figure stepped out from behind Nick, smiling back at him. His mouth fell open, staring at the beautiful girl before his eyes. "Sonny?" he asked, not believing she was really there.

"Surprise!" Sonny smiled and Joe stood up and jumped over the plastic chairs, embracing Sonny as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up, spinning her around. She giggled, resting her forehead on his. He placed her back on the ground, still holding her in his arms as they continued looking into each others eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked in a whisper as a smile played on his lips.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." Sonny whispered back, holding in the tears that were building up in her throat. She dreaded that feeling; knowing something was going to hurt much worse.

Joe saw her tear filled eyes, concern filling his. She blinked suddenly and they spilled over her long, dark lashes, making their way down her rosy cheeks. Joe wiped them away with a brush of his thumb.

There was nothing that needed to be spoken aloud, nothing that could have been said that couldn't have been said through their eyes. There was no need for words and that was the most perfect thing ever.

With their lips mere inches apart, Joe leaned in, slowly pressing their mouths together. Sonny just about lost all her breath when they touched. It was something like magic, only stronger.

"I'm gonna miss you." Joe spoke once their lips parted. Sonny and Joe wearing smiles of both happiness and sadness. They knew it was coming, they just wished it wasn't coming so fast. _Why torture me this way, right now? _

"I'm gonna miss you too." Sonny replied, a chuckle turning into a slight sob. Joe wrapped his arms back around the girl he, found, to want more than anyone. She buried her face in his chest and breathed him in. _A scent to keep me forever._ Sonny thought. He smelled like Axe Body Spray.

"Flight 105 to New Jersey set for take off in five minutes." a female voice called over the intercom, blasting through the airport speakers, starling the two. "Flight 105 to New Jersey set for take off in five minutes."

Kevin and Nick grabbed their bags, making sure they had everything with them.

"I don't want to go." Joe told her, matter-of-factly. Sonny bit her lip, knowing this was her only shot. She reached up with her hand and, with all the courage in her body, ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the softness of his shiny locks. It was like running her hands over velevt or silk, maybe even cashmere. Whatever it was, it was amazing. And she was satisfied.

"Goodbye, Joe." she said and reached into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. "Call me, okay?" he handed him the paper and he looked down at it, reading off the number before looking back up at her and nodding.

"Goodbye, Sonny." He said and left her with one last kiss. She watched as he picked up his bag, following his brothers. They all waved at her and she smiled, waving back as they disappeared into the tunnel that led to the airplane they would ride back to New Jersey in.

"I'll be seeing you later." Sonny whispered once she couldn't see him anymore and walked away, heading back home to the hot chocolate she knew her Mother would have brewing for her.

She knew she would miss him, she already did, but she knew that she would be able to live with the memories of the last four days they had together. It was all she had, but she would make them last a lifetime.

* * *

**Aw, wasn't that sad? It makes me feel like I'm losing Joe too :(. So, what did you think? What was your favorite part of this chapter, or the whole story? I love you all and thank you for reading!**

**Also, remember this one little phrase_: People only live for years, but memories; they last a lifetime._**


End file.
